starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Квай-Гон Джинн
|место рождения= |дата смерти=32 ДБЯ |место смерти=НабуЗвёздные войны. Эпизод I: Скрытая угроза |раса=ЧеловекНовая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Персонажи |пол=Мужчина |рост=1,93 метра |вес=88,5 кгЗвёздные войны: Лицом к лицу. Сражения в командах, pg 63 |цвет волос=Коричневый (седеющий) |цвет глаз=Синий |цвет лица=Светлый |имплантаты= |эпоха=Восход Империи |принадлежность=*Орден джедаев * Галактическая Республика |учителя=*Дуку (джедай)Звёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов * Неизвестный шаман Уиллов |ученики=*ФиморЗвёздные войны. Джедай: Тёмная сторона * Ксанатос * Оби-Ван Кеноби * Энакин Скайуокер (неофицально) * Йода }} Квай-Гон Джинн ( ) был уважаемым, но вместе с тем независимым и незаурядным мастером-джедаем, мужчиной. Ранее Квай-Гон являлся падаваном графа Дуку, а затем стал наставником Оби-Вана Кеноби, а также Энакина Скайуокера (непродолжительное время). Джинн часто конфликтовал с Советом джедаев. Он глубоко чувствовал Живую Силу, которая часто сподвигала его на путешествия чтобы помочь, казалось бы, слабым и бесполезным формам жизни. Несмотря на его оппозицию Совету, многие джедаи считали Джинна мудрым и рассудительным, а также разделяли его взгляды (которые иногда совпадали со взглядами графа Дуку, его бывшего учителя). Квай-Гон верил, что Сила присутствует в большинстве живых существ, окружает и проникает в них, таким образом, связывая воедино всё живое. Джинн служил Галактической республике и Ордену джедаев всю свою жизнь, участвовал в Гиперпространственной войне Старка против Невидимого фронта, наиболее прославившись во время вторжения на Набу. Именно Джинн обнаружил Избранного, Энакина Скайуокера, на Татуине во время Набуанского кризиса, и в значительной мере был ответственен за его обучение. Даже после своей смерти в 32 ДБЯ на Набу от руки Дарта Мола, Джинн играл важную роль в сохранении наследия Ордена джедаев. Биография Ранние годы thumb|180px|Квай-Гон в качестве падавана Рожденный почти за столетие до битвы при Явине, Квай-Гон Джинн младенцем был отправлен на Корусант для обучения в Храме джедаев. Он поддерживал связь с родными и даже получил в подарок камень, найденный в Реке Света на его родной планете.Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Скрытая угроза (роман) В возрасте восьми лет, Джинн со своим классом под наблюдением наставника должен был взобраться на скалу с помощью тросов. После этого инструктор сказал, что они должны будут повторить этот урок через неделю перед мастером-джедаем, но уже без помощи тросов. Джинн остался, чтобы попробовать сделать это самостоятельно, но был прерван другой ученицей — Талой. Она вызвала его на соревнование — кто быстрее заберётся вверх по скале, и выиграла. Отчасти это задело Джинна. Они упали в озеро и спрятались за скалой, когда подошёл великий Магистр Йода. Оба с трудом сдерживали смех и после ухода Йоды поклялись быть лучшими друзьями. За эти годы между ними и другими студентами (в том числе Кли Рара) возникла крепкая дружба.Тайны джедаев В десяти годах Джинн участвовал в состязании, в котором молодые студенты должны были показать свои лучшие навыки, чтобы кто-нибудь из рыцарей или мастеров-джедаев взял их к себе на обучение. Джинн легко превзошёл всех своих противников и, наконец, померился силами с Талой. Великолепные навыки джедая позволили ему легко выиграть поединок, несмотря на то, что Тала заслуживала победы больше. Именно на этом турнире Дуку, впечатлённый навыками Квай-Гона во владении световым мечом и его потенциалом, не задумываясь взял того в падаваны. thumb|left|203px|Мастер Йода, мастер [[Тивокка, падаван Квай-Гон и его учитель Дуку]] Квай-Гон вместе с учителем побывали на многочисленных миссиях по всей галактике. В одной из известных миссий они должны были сопровождать сенатора Бликса Аннона. Во время этой миссии на их корабль напали пираты во главе с Лорианом Нодом, в прошлом близким другом Дуку. Во время битвы Дуку в гневе чуть не нанес смертельный удар беспомощному Ноду, но был вовремя остановлен Квай-Гоном.Наследие джедаев Через некоторое время Джинн получил последнее задание в качестве падавана, которое продлилось два года. По возвращении с миссии Джинн вновь встретился с Талой, которую не видел уже долгое время. Последними словами, сказанными графом Дуку Джинну как падавану, было предостережение о том, что чрезмерное сострадание ко всему живому — это его слабость. Также Дуку предупредил, что предательство друзей неизбежно. Рыцарство и Ксанатос Тала и Квай-Гон быстро стали рыцарями-джедаями, Совет предложил Джинну взять падавана, но Квай-Гон отказался, не чувствуя себя готовым к этому. В связи с этим он несколько лет он выполнял миссии в одиночку, пока на Телосе IV не обнаружил ребенка, в котором обнаружил мощную связь с Силой, которого звали Ксанатос. Несмотря на то, что Ксанатос был старше возраста в котором детей брали для обучения, Квай-Гон привёз того в Храм джедаев. Следующие два года, пока Ксанатос обучался в Храме, Квай-Гон взял в ученики Фимора, падавана почти готового к испытанию. После того как с помощью своего наставника Фимор успешно стал рыцарем, Квай-Гон стал мастером-джедаем (59 ДБЯ) и вскоре взял Ксанатоса в ученики. Звёздные войны. Джедай: Темная сторона, часть 1, а также информация Скотта Алли из Твиттера, 19 May 2011 thumb|right|200px|Ксанатос переходит на темную сторону и нападает на Квай-Гона. Ксанатос оказался талантливым учеником и Квай-Гон не переставал восхищаться им. Между тем, на протяжении многих лет, члены Совета Джедаев, включая Гранд-мастера Йоду, выражали обеспокоенность личностными качествами Ксанатоса — тот осознавал своё высокое положение по праву рождения и гордился им. Несмотря на эти предостережения Квай-Гон настаивал на том, что Ксанатос готов стать рыцарем и Совет решил дать ему последнее испытание перед предоставлением тому звания рыцаря-джедая. Джинн, Ксанатос, Тала, и падаван, которая еще не была выбрана мастером Орикан Тэмерик, были вызваны в зал Совета Джедаев, чтобы встретиться с Йодой и мастером-джедаем по имени Мика Джиитт. Те проинформировали команду о ситуации, которая привлекла их внимание, и Ксанатос для завершения своего обучения был отправлен на Телос — родную планету падавана, где отец юноши, Крион, стал тираном, управляющим планетой железной рукой.Звёздные войны. Джедай: Темная сторона, часть 1 Когда джедаи прибыли на планету и Ксанатос воссоединился со своим отцом после того, как не виделся с ним много лет, Ксанатос соблазнился богатством и властью и после смерти свой сестры НэйсонЗвёздные войны. Джедай: Темная сторона, часть 3 присоединился к Криону, чтобы править планетой вместе. Приведя планету к гражданской войне, Крион вступил в противоборство с Джинном, в результате которого тот был вынужден убить губернатора, чтобы спасти Орикан. После случившегося, Ксанатос в ярости снял с пальца отца раскаленное кольцо, разрезанное мечом Джинна и прижал к своей щеке, оставив шрам в форме разомкнутого круга. Поклявшись отомстить своему бывшему наставнику, Ксанатос сбежал с планеты. После возвращения в Храм Квай-Гон обвинил себя в уходе Ксанатоса из Ордена, отказавшись от своего успеха в обучении первого падавана, и поклялся больше никогда не брать другого ученика. Тала пыталась помочь Квай-Гону, сопровождая его на Рагун VI, чтобы отвлечь того от неудачи с Ксанатосом и уговорить взять нового падавана. Однако даже она не смогла убедить Квай-Гона изменить свое решение.Ученик джедая: Гибель надежды В течение нескольких лет Квай-Гон снова выполнял миссии в одиночку, хотя иногда сотрудничал с другими джедаями. Также его неоднократно отправляли на выполнение миссий вместе с Талой. К примеру, их послали быть наблюдателями на первых демократических выборах в Новом Эпсолоне в 47 ДБЯ, закончившихся успешно.Ученик джедая: В силу тесной связи Серенно Позже, в 52 ДБЯ, Джинн со своим бывшим учителем Дуку, а также мастерами-джедаями Джокастой Ню и Сайфо-Диасом отправился на планету Серенно. Встреча прошла под председательством графа Вермека, и после четырех часов бесконечных споров, был объявлен перерыв. Джинн остался в комнате с Дуку и Сайфо-Диасом, также там присутствовал глава корпорации Капиталы Дамаска Хего Дамаск.Звёздные войны: Дарт Плэгас Джинн и Дамаск дискутировали о взглядах на роль «Капиталов Дамаска» в галактике, пока Джинн, извинившись, не вышел из дискуссии. Дамаск выразил Дуку одобрение откровенностью джедая. Немного погодя Джинн узнал, что Дамаск был, в действительности, Тёмным лордом ситхов Дарт Плэгасом. Другой ученик left|thumb|200px|Джинн и Оби-Ван Кеноби сражаются с драйгонами Прошли годы после того, как Ксанатос оставил Орден. Йода предложил взять другого ученика, но Квай-Гон был непреклонен. Он решил остаться один, но во время посещения Храма джедаев согласился понаблюдать за турниром среди старших учеников, в котором участвовали Оби-Ван Кеноби и Брук Чан. Он похвалил навыки Оби-Вана после победы, но отказался принять его в ученики, сославшись на то, что тот во время боя действовал неосмотрительно и агрессивно, после чего отправился выполнять миссию на Бендомир по просьбе Верховного Канцлера Кальпаны.Ученик джедая: Становление Силы На корабле Монумент, направляющемся на Бендомир, Квай-Гон вновь встретился с Кеноби, которого послали на эту планету для работы в агрокорпусе. Мастер-джедай рассматривал это как бесполезное растрачивание таланта мальчика. В пути Квай-Гону и Оби-Вану пришлось защищать компанию арконцев — «Арконская корпорация добычи минералов» от преступной организации «Дальние миры». В то время как Квай-Гон и Оби-Ван попытались урегулировать конфликт, «Монумент» был атакован тогорийскими пиратами. Джинн приказал, чтобы Кеноби направился на командный мостик и постарался увести корабль от флота пиратов, если команда была выведена из строя. Он и исполнительный директор «Арконской корпорации добычи минералов», Клат'Ха, сражались плечом к плечу против пиратов. Волей судеб, корпорация «Дальние миры» вынуждена была биться на их стороне. Арконцы, не привыкшие сражаться, заперлись в каютах, чтобы переждать бой. Джинн дважды был ранен капитаном тогорийских пиратов: тот нанес джедаю тяжелую рану в правое плечо своим вибротопором, а затем наступил на его левую руку. Но Клат’Ха, пытаясь спасти Джинна, выстрелила в капитана из бластера. Несмотря на тяжёлое состояние, Квай-Гон дождался, пока помощь будет оказана всем пострадавшим и только тогда обратился к меддроиду. Для быстрого заживления столь серьёзных ран ему пришлось использовать Силу и погрузиться в целительный транс. Пострадавший от нападения пиратов «Монумент» под управлением Кеноби благополучно совершил аварийную посадку на неизвестную голубую планету, которая была родным миром плотоядных хищников — драйгонов. Несмотря на то, что Джинн восхищался смелостью мальчика, проявленной при защите жизней пассажиров корабля и самоконтролем (тот уничтожил корабли пиратов без гнева), джедай всё же не решился взять мальчика своим падаваном. Когда Джинн выздоравливал от своих ран, он услышал, что хатты Джемба и Грельб, лидеры противоборствующей группы, путешествующей на Бендомир, украли дактил — жизненно важный для арконцев минерал. Он попытался использовать силу убеждения, чтобы заставить Джембу отдать дактил, но был слишком ослаблен ранением, чтобы сосредоточиться. Позже, Джинн обнаружил с помощью видения Силы, что дактил был тайно вывезен и спрятан в соседних горных пещерах, на берегу. Он решил подняться по более краткому маршруту, который не должен был охраняться. Тем не менее, Грельб и его прихвостни вифиды попытались подстрелить его издалека, но бластерный огонь привлек внимание драйгонов. Существа спускались вниз группами и пожирали вифидов, из-за чего Грельб был вынужден отступить. Джинн смог найти дактил прежде чем его заметили драйгоны. Затем он внезапно почувствовал, что Кеноби грозит опасность. Это удивило мастера-джедая, ведь мальчик, который не был его учеником смог позвать его в Силе. Не медля Джинн вскочил на спину драйгону, усмирив его, и заставив спуститься к Кеноби в пещеру, где нашли убежище истощенные отсутствием дактила арконцы. Прежде чем Джинн смог помочь Кеноби, тот настоял, чтобы старший джедай раздал дактил арконцам, в то время как сам удерживал оборону против нападающих драйгонов. Джинн поклялся, что вернется, и побежал, минуя по пути Джембу. Тот хотел напасть на Оби-Вана, но случайно был убит Грельбом, которого, в свою очередь, утащил голодный драйгон. Джинн возвратился к измотанному неравным боем Кеноби, и они вместе убили столько драконов, сколько смогли, чтобы заблокировать вход в пещеры. Оставшиеся силы «Дальних миров» участвовали в борьбе на стороне арконцев, которые сражались лучше всего в родной для них среде: в темноте пещер. В результате нападения хищников более чем триста шахтеров «Дальних миров» и восемьдесят семь арконцев погибли. Клат’Ха связалась с хаттом Аггабой, подчиненным Джембы, и перевербовала шахтеров для работы в «Арконской корпорации добычи минералов», предоставив им свободу. Между тем Джинн начал задаваться вопросом, было ли их совместное с Кеноби путешествие на Бендомир вызвано течением Силы, чтобы они все-таки стали наставником и учеником. Джинн почувствовал, что мальчик становится сильнее и всё лучше открывается Силе. thumb|right|250px|Битва Квай-Гона и Ксанатоса. По прибытии на планету Квай-Гон получил письмо от Ксанатоса. Вскоре стало очевидно, что Бендомир не нуждался помощи джедаев. Все неприятности были организованы именно Ксанатосом, который оказался лидером компании «Дальние миры», а добыча полезных ископаемых могла погубить саму планету.Ученик джедая: Властитель тёмной силы Несмотря на перенесенные вместе испытания, Квай-Гон так и не решился взять Оби-Вана в ученики и отослал мальчика выполнять свои обязанности в агрокорпусе. Сам он запланировал встретиться с Ксанатосом, но не как со старым врагом, а как с послом для поисков решения конфликтных ситуаций между «Дальними мирами» и Бендомиром. Однако во время встречи произошёл взрыв, унесший жизни многих шахтеров, в котором тут же обвинили «Дальние миры». Тем временем, Оби-Ван нашел на территории агрокорпуса тайник с неизвестным оборудованием, который решил исследовать вместе со своим другом — арконцем Сай Тримбой. Во время тайной вылазки мальчик наткнулся на Ксанатоса, который лживыми речами попытался привлечь Оби-Вана на свою сторону. Он обвинил Квай-Гона в том, что тот был плохим учителем — требовал безропотного подчинения, не испытывал к ученику сочувствия и отказывал в доверии. На какое-то мгновение Оби-Ван поверил словам предателя, чем тот и воспользовался, чтобы оглушить мальчика парализатором и похитить. Оби-Ван оказался посреди моря на глубоководной шахте с ошейником, который мог быть взорван нажатием одной кнопки на передатчике. Ему ничего не оставалось, как работать вместе с другими пленниками-шахтерами, тем не менее, Кеноби попытался бежать, но был схвачен и приговорён к смерти. Всё это время Квай-Гон не переставал разыскивать мальчика; джедай успел спасти Оби-Вана от неминуемой гибели (не без помощи финдианца Гуэрры). На самом деле Ксанатос при участии своей компании хотел втайне от коренного населения Бендомира разрабатывать месторождение редкого минерала ионита, который залегал близко к ядру планеты, но джедаи мешали ему осуществить задуманное. С помощью Оби-Вана Квай-Гон решил остановить Ксанатоса. Ксанатос вступил в борьбу с прежним учителем, но, увидев, что не сможет его одолеть, сбежал, поймав Квай-Гона и Оби-Вана в ловушку. Оби-Ван был готов пожертвовать собой, взорвав ошейник, чтобы уничтожить дверь, преграждающую выход из тоннеля. Однако Квай-Гон смог с помощью Силы открыть секретный замок, а затем обезвредил бомбу, которая могла уничтожить всю планету. После бегства своего лидера «Дальние миры» свернули свой бизнес на Бендомире, а Квай-Гон, увидев истинный потенциал Кеноби, взял мальчика в падаваны. thumb|left|145px|Джинн и его новый ученик. Как учитель и ученик, Джинн и Кеноби направлялись на разные миссии через всю галактику к таким мирам как Гала и Финдар.Ученик джедая: Похитители памятиУченик джедая: Знак короны На тринадцатый день рождения Квай-Гон подарил своему падавану камень из Реки Света, тот самый, который был привезен с его родной планеты. Внешне обычный булыжник, камень оказался восприимчивым к Силе и помог Оби-Вану избежать утраты личности, когда мальчику хотели стереть память. Однажды на холмах Галы, Квай-Гон попал в засаду, которую организовали бандиты на спидерах. Он был ранен в грудь, спину и ногу и мог умереть, если бы не встретил Элану — истинную наследницу галасианского трона и людей холмов, которые пришли ему на помощь. После этого Кеноби обнаружил, что королева Веда была отравлена главой Совета министров Лоннаг Джибой и кандидатом на выборах губернатора Декой Бруном, поддерживаемым «Дальними мирами». Когда Джинн возвратился в Галу, столицу Галы, мастер и ученик положили конец заговору. Во время одной из миссий, когда Джинну и Кеноби было поручено спасти ослепшую мастера-джедая Талу с разрываемой войнами планеты Мелида-Даан, между учителем и учеником пролегла трещина. Квай-Гон полагал, что в их миссию не входит восстановление мира на планете, необходимо лишь доставить Талу в Храм джедаев, где ей будет оказана помощь, а Оби-Ван считал, что они просто обязаны помочь Молодым (группе осиротевших мелидийских и даанских детей, которые решили положить конец войне между старшими). Перед Кеноби встал нелегкий выбор, в результате которого тот оставил Орден джедаев и своего учителя. Через непродолжительное время Кеноби осознал, что его поступок был ошибкой, кроме того, несмотря на победу Молодых, положение на планете оставалось шатким. В одной из стычек погибла Сераси — близкий друг Оби-Вана. Мальчик обратился к Совету джедаев, чтобы Мелиде-Даан была оказана помощь и Квай-Гон был направлен для урегулирования конфликта, что ему впоследствии удалось. По завершении миссии Квай-Гон доставил бывшего ученика в Храм.Ученик джедая: Планета войнУченик джедая: На перепутье По возвращении Совет джедаев дал Оби-Вану испытательный срок, но взять ли его обратно в падаваны предоставил решать самому Квай-Гону. Тот был уязвлен предательством (как он считал) своего ученика, но Тала посоветовала ему постараться понять мальчика и простить. За время пребывания в Храме, у двух джедаев было несколько столкновений с Ксанатосом, который, с помощью обиженного и разочарованного ученика, Брука Чана (тот так и не был избран ни одним из мастеров-джедаев), попытался убить Йоду в зале тысячи фонтанов и почти разрушил сам Храм джедаев. Только слаженные действия Джинна и Кеноби как мастера и падавана смогли предотвратить беду. В результате собственной неосторожности Брук Чан погиб.Ученик джедая: Осаждённый храм После поединка с тёмным джедаем и его бегства, Квай-Гон вновь предстал перед Советом джедаев, чтобы настоять на преследовании Ксанатоса на планете Телос. Совет не санкционировал эту миссию и Квай-Гон отправился на поиски бывшего ученика самостоятельно. За Джинном последовал и Оби-Ван, которому официально еще не был возвращен статус падавана. Преодолев множество трудностей и избежав смертельной ловушки (джедаи с подачи Ксанатоса чуть не были казнены официальными властями Телоса), Квай-Гон и Оби-Ван вновь укрепили свою связь как учитель и ученик, Джинн отпустил призрак своего бывшего падавана и, наконец, научился в полной мере доверять Кеноби. Раскрыв замыслы Ксанатоса в отношении Телоса, джедаям удалось загнать тёмного джедая в угол, и во время заключительного поединка побеждённый Ксанатос предпочел самоубийство, бросившись в озеро с кислотой. Хотя угроза Ордену джедаев была устранена, это было печальным окончанием тёмной главы в жизни Джинна. Тем не менее, Квай-Гон пояснил Кеноби, что не намерен всю жизнь винить себя в смерти Ксанатоса, так как это был его собственный выбор.Ученик джедая: Час расплаты Вскоре после этого Джинн и Кеноби вновь столкнулись с отголосками прошлого. Вокс Чан, бывший казначей Телоса и отец погибшего ученика, Брука Чана, нанял адвоката Сано Сауро, чтобы предать Оби-Вана суду за смерть Брука. Это было тяжелым испытанием для Кеноби, оставившим глубокий эмоциональный след, даже после того, как при помощи Квай-Гона обвинения были сняты.Ученик джедая (специальное издание): Заблуждения Позднее Джинн, Кеноби, Ади Галлия и ее новый падаван Сири Тачи отправились на планету Кеган, находящуюся в изоляции. Группе было поручено проверить ребенка по имени Олана Чион, на чувствительность к Силе. Джинн подумал, что Йода отправил на простую миссию вторую команду, чтобы не спускать с него глаз, так как он бы склонен к нарушению правил, но Ади Галлия пояснила, что во время этой миссии она и Сири смогут узнать друг друга как учитель и ученик, кроме того Йода считает, что они хорошо сработаются. То, что началось как миссия невмешательства в дела планеты, вскоре превратилась в смещение верхушки власти, так как Кеганиты осознали, что происходит с их детьми в Округе переобучения, где оказались запертыми как в тюрьме Кеноби и Тачи, и откуда Джинн и Галлия помогли им выбраться.Ученик джедая: Битва за правду Наряду с другими джедаями, такими, как Тивокка, Пло Кун, Толм и его падаван Квинлан Вос, Квай-Гон и Оби-Ван участвовали в одном из крупнейших галактических конфликтов, сопровождавших развал Республики до Войн клонов — Гиперпространственной войне Старка. Учитель и ученик много раз сталкивались с Торговой федерацией, и несколько раз им пришлось её защищать.Звёздные войны. Республика: Гиперпространственная война Старка В течение многих миссий отношения Квай-Гона и Оби-Вана переросли в тесную связь как у отца и сына. Спустя три десятилетия после первой встречи Лориана Нода с Дуку, неудавшийся джедай и Джинн снова померились силами на Джанкшен V, и снова Нод был помещен в тюрьму за свои преступления. Квай-Гон на протяжении всего времени передавал Кеноби столько знаний, сколько он мог. Уроки варьировались от важности Живой Силы до причин, по которым Орден джедаев не приветствует романтические отношения С течением времени Джинн и Кеноби выполняли множество других миссий по всей галактике. В системе Рутан, два джедая действовали как послы, чтобы уладить конфликт между миром Рутан и его луной Сенали. Им удалось нейтрализовать замыслы принца Таруна, второго сына короля Фрейна, по дискредитации его старшего брата Лида ценой жизни Дренны, которая была племянницей правителя Сенали Минона. Джинн убедил Таруна помочь спасти Дренну, которую любил принц. Это принудило Фрейна признать потенциал Таруна как короля Рутана, и установить мир среди Рутанианцев и Сенали. Лид должен был стать послом в обоих мирах.Ученик джедая: Шаткий мир Во время Мандалорской гражданской войны, Джинн и Кеноби были оправлены на затянувшуюся миссию на Мандалор, и провели там год, защищая молодую герцогиню, Сатин Крайз, от враждебных повстанцев, угрожающих ее миру. Квай-Гон и Оби-Ван также помогли вуки Аттичиткуку и Чубакке создать колонию на луне Кашиика, Аларис-Прайм, а также отстоять контроль вуки над луной в стычке с Торговой федерацией.Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds Пленник Дженны Зан Арбор thumb|right|200px|Квай-Гон Джинн в плену у Зан Арбор. Приблизительно за десятилетие до битвы за Набу Квай-Гон и Оби-Ван расследовали серию странных убийств, при которых тела жертв были полностью лишены крови. Поиски привели их к знаменитой учёной Дженне Зан Арбор. В конечном счете, они узнали, что убийцей была наемница Она Нобис, но имя заказчика так и осталось неизвестным. После преследования Нобис Квай-Гон сумел запрыгнуть на борт ее корабля, но был поражен бластером убийцы. Джедай был захвачен и отправлен к Дженне Зан Арбор, изучавшей генетические особенности чувствующих Силу для того чтобы обнаружить путь генетического проектирования чувствительности к Силе в обычных существах.Ученик джедая: Смертельная охотаУченик джедая: Дьявольский эксперимент Зан Арбор продолжила на Джинне свои исследования, забирая его кровь и мучая его, чтобы проверить пределы его выносливости. Оби-Ван с помощью Ади Галлии, Талы и Сири Тачи смог попасть в лабораторию и освободить Квай-Гона. Дженна Зан Арбор сбежала, но скоро была поймана на планете Беласко и заключена в тюрьму. Наемница Она Нобис была убита во время боя с Галлией и падаванами.Ученик джедая: Опасное спасение Запретная любовь thumb|240px|left|Квай-Гон у смертного одра Талы. В 41 ДБЯ в дружбе Талы и Джинна появилась трещина. Тала недавно взяла в падаваны Бент Эйрин, подругу Оби-Вана, но во время миссий оставляла её в Храме, и Квай-Гон решил поговорить с ней об этом. Напряженность в отношениях дала понять, что их дружба переросла во что-то большее, однако, помня о Кодексе джедаев, они старались не обращать внимания на свои чувства. Во время обучающей миссии на Рагуне VI Квай-Гону начали приходить видения о том, что Тала находится в большой опасности. После возвращения на Корусант Квай-Гон узнал, что Тала получила тревожное сообщение от Алани и Эриты, двух дочерей верховного правителя Нового Эпсолона Эвона. Они просили защиты после недавнего убийства их отца. Джинн потребовал у Совета, чтобы его послали на миссию в Новый Эпсолон вместе с Талой. Тала же отклонила предложение Квай-Гона и отправилась на миссию одна, оставив Бент Эйрин в Храме. Прошли три недели, а от Талы не было известий, и тогда Квай-Гон и Оби-Ван, нарушив приказ Совета, отправились в Новый Эпсолон, чтобы узнать, что произошло. thumb|180px|Квай-Гон и Оби-Ван на Новом Эпсолоне Переодевшись туристами, двое джедаев посетили Музей Абсолютистов, который был раньше штаб-квартирой тайной полиции. После долгих поисков, они нашли Талу (та проникла в ряды Абсолютистов). Однако прикрытие Талы было поставлено под угрозу Джинном и Кеноби, пришедшими ей на помощь. Именно в это время стало известно, что Алани и Эрита были похищены Абсолютистами, потребовавшими от верховного правителя Роана, опекуна близнецов после смерти Эвона, приехать, чтобы заплатить выкуп. Однако, так как близнецы были освобождены, Абсолютисты убили Роана. Балог, руководитель сил безопасности, организовал мирную встречу между рабочими и цивилизованными, при этом было запрошено присутствие Талы. Прежде чем она ушла, Джинн смог объясниться с Талой. Они наконец открыто признали своё влечение друг к другу, но, учитывая приоритеты миссии, решили разобраться в своих чувствах после того, как встреча будет окончена. Между тем, Джинн и Кеноби узнали от помощника Роана, что никакая встреча не планировалась. Балог всё это время был в союзе с Абсолютистами и похитил Талу, оставив только её световой меч. Озабоченный судьбой Талы, Джинн не мог сконцентрироваться на принятии решения о том, что делать дальше, поэтому Кеноби был вынужден ему напомнить о поставленной задаче. По предложению Алани джедай вступил в контакт с Ленцем, лидером движения рабочих, через Ирини. Они обсудили шансы Талы, которая знала местонахождение списка осведомителей Абсолютистов, который собирался ей показать Роан до своей смерти. Балог, по всей вероятности, похитил ее, чтобы получить этот список. Джедай связался с местным жителем, спекулянтом Мотой, который продал им нелегально добытого разведывательного дроида и транспорт, чтобы разыскать Балога. thumb|left|235px|Квай-Гон после смерти Талы. В течение четырех дней джедай, не сомкнув глаз, разыскивал Талу по всему Новому Эпсолону. Джинн не мог оставаться в покое пока жизнь Талы была под угрозой. На пути они столкнулись с Эритой, которая обнаружила, что ее сестра Алани сотрудничала с Балогом для того, чтобы захватить власть. Когда они наткнулись на горных рабочих, Кеноби был случайно ранен (кусок скалы, задетый плазменной буровой установкой, приземлился на его ногу). Разведывательный дроид также был разрушен. Эрита и джедай были вынуждены найти убежище в Горном лагере Рабочих, пока Кеноби не поправится. Джинн не мог ждать пока Тале с каждой минутой грозит всё большая опасность, но он не мог покинуть своего падавана. Если бы Оби-Ван не смог исцелить себя на следующий день, Мастер-Джедай был бы вынужден отправиться дальше с Эритой. Когда Джинн и Кеноби нашли Балога на следующий день, тот с помощью наркотиков ввел Талу в паралич и поместил ее в сдерживающее устройство сенсорной депривации. Он угрожал ввести ей последнюю летальную дозу, но Джинн, с помощью скорости Силы отсёк палец Балога, который тот держал на кнопке устройства, после чего предатель сбежал. По пути назад к столице, Джинн и Кеноби узнали от Талы, что, списка информаторов у неё нет, она полагала, что тот может быть у шпиона Рабочих, по имени Олег. Несмотря на лучшую медицинскую помощь, оказанную Манексом, братом покойного Роана, урон, нанесённый здоровью Талы был велик. Джинн всей душой желал, чтобы Тала поправилась, но та всё слабела и Квай-Гон не смог исцелить ее с помощью Силы. Когда Тала умерла, Оби-Ван сидящий в коридоре, услышал крик учителя, наполненный болью. Смерть Талы ввергла Квай-Гона в депрессию, которая приблизила его к темной тороне. Он обвинял себя в ее смерти и поклялся отомстить Балогу. Разыскать предателя стало его главной целью. Оби-Ван волновался за Мастера и пытался убедить его, что тот не мог ничего сделать, чтобы спасти Талу, но Джинн не слушал ученика. Мастер Мейс Винду и падаван Талы, Бент, прибыли, чтобы забрать тело джедая на Корусант и похоронить, а также помочь провести выборы на Новом Эпсолоне. Манекс, который должен был стать верховным правителем, немедленно предоставил джедаям доступ ко всей информации, которая могла им пригодиться в погоне за Балогом.Ученик джедая: Зов мести Спустя некоторое время на складе Олега, Джинн подвергся нападению разведывательного дроида и поэтому опоздал, чтобы спасти молодого человека. На следующий день, он выслеживал дроида, виновного в смерти Олега и члена Сената Плени. Как вскоре выяснилось, и Алани и Эрита тайно объединились с Абсолютистами и использовали Талу. Они подстроили смерть Роана, чтобы найти список информаторов. Разыскав Балога, Квай-Гон загнал его в угол и собирался убить, но услышал чей-то голос, который произнес два слова: «Нет, Квай-Гон». Предупреждение заставило Квай-Гона понять, что он был опасно близок к переходу на Темную сторону, и тот деактивировал световой меч. После ареста Балога Квай-Гон поблагодарил Оби-Вана за эти слова, но, узнав, что не тот их произнес, понял, что слышал голос Талы. Джедаи возвратились на Корусант, где с почестями похоронили Талу. Время перемен left|thumb|220px|Дуэль Квай-Гона и Орры Синг Несмотря на то, что Джинн смог избежать падения во тьму, он очень изменился после смерти Талы. Также изменения произошли и вокруг него. Джокаста Ню, также друг Джинна, стала преемницей Талы на посту главного архивариуса джедаев,Ученик джедая: Единственная свидетельница а джедай-нутолан Кит Фисто занял место Талы как учителя Бент. В 40 ДБЯ, после того, как Джинн и Кеноби некоторое время оставались в Храме джедаев, Совет направил их на Фрего, где они должны были защитить Лину Кобрал, главного свидетеля на слушаниях против криминальной семьи Кобрал после гибели её мужа. По прошествии двух дней Джинн почувствовал, что некую связь с Линой. Она напомнила ему себя, когда он потерял Талу. Оба осознавали, что их любимые захотели бы, чтобы они шли дальше после сих гибели. Как только джедай и Лина собрали достаточно доказательств, они обнаружили, что фрегонский сенатор Кроут был подкуплен семьёй Кобрал. Они смогли благополучно прибыть на Корусант, где Лина смогла дать показания перед Галактическим Сенатом, что привело к аресту Кроута и членов семьи Кобрал. Позже, Совет направил их на планету Ворзид IV. Планета была вовлечена в конфликт со своим соседом по системе Ворзидом V. В конце концов джедаи обнаружили, что в саботаже на технологических объектах Ворзида IV был повинен несовершеннолетний юнец Фрилис, и помогли разрешить спор. В то время как Джинн провел переговоры с лидером Ворзида IV, он позволил своему падавану самостоятельно следовать открывшемуся тому пути, чтобы раскрыть тайну Фрилиса.Ученик джедая: Внутренняя угроза На миссии по защитите маленького мальчика по имени Талесан Фри, Джинн и Кеноби объединились с Ади Галлией и Сири Тачи. Во время миссии мастера и падаваны разделились, что привело к возникновению романтических чувств между Оби-Ваном и Сири. Джинн заметил эти изменения и предостерег Кеноби, напомнив о том что он пережил после гибели Талы. Чем дальше, тем больше миссий поручалось двум джедаям. Джинн и Кеноби встретились с Верховным канцлером Финисом Валорумом, вызвавшим их для того чтобы лично дать поручения. Их также направили на Куаннот, чтобы разыскать и оказать помощь джедаю Мане Вериди, знакомой Джинна. Отслеживая её с помощью маячка, они нашли Вериди в одном из городов Куаннота. Прежде чем она смогла что-либо объяснить, джедай была поражена в спину печально известной охотницей на джедаев Оррой Синг. Джинн и Кеноби схватились с Оррой, вынудив ее отступить. Также они сражались вместе Винду, Пло Куном и другими джедаями против Йинчорри.Совет джедаев: Боевые действия В течение этого периода времени, в 38 ДБЯ, Джинн и его ученик были направлены на Йорн Скот, чтобы спасти роскошный лайнер «Предрассветный экспресс». Два джедая прыгнули на корпус со своего корабля и были встречены дроидами-охранниками. Они врезались в окно и упали посреди вечеринки. Джинн использовал Обман разума, чтобы убедить толпу, показать им каюту капитана чтобы поговорить с ним. thumb|230px|Оби-Ван Кеноби и Квай-Гон Джин на борту «Предрассветного экспресса» В каюте капитана, они сообщили ему о состоянии корабля и о дроидах Торговой федерации облепивших корпус. Как оказалось, капитан был не в курсе происходящего. Он связался с главным инженером, но тот был атакован дроидами. Джедай и его падаван отправились на помощь главному инженеру Бойарди. Кеноби удалось самому отбиться от дроидов и блокировать их в трюме. Затем Кеноби и Джинн отправились на встречу с главным интендантом Вейвертоном и Саулом Моегантцем, чтобы узнать, кто из них был ответственен за проникновение дроидов на корабль. Когда выяснилось, что за погрузку контейнеров, в которых находились дроиды, отвечал Подлонг Фоал, они впятером направились к нему, чтобы расспросить о дроидах, но Фоал, узнав причину интереса к своей персоне, попытался скрыться от них. Кеноби и Джинн преследовали его по всему кораблю, и, в конце концов загнали его в тупик. Джинн задал Фоалу вопрос, но тот отказался отвечать и начал угрожать бомбой. Тогда Вейвертон выстрелил в него.Квай-Гон и Оби-Ван: Загадка «Предрассветного экспресса» Группа попыталась найти место, где была заложена бомба. Кеноби и Джин допросили Бука и жену владельца корабля — мадам Роден . У Джинна возникли подозрения на счёт Вейвертрона и он послал Оби-Вана проследить за ним. Проникнув в вентиляцию, Кеноби смог подслушать разговор интенданта с главой пиратов. Встретившись со своим учителем и Бойарди, Оби-Ван рассказал им об услышанном. Задержав Вейвертона, они отвели его к капитану, хотя, он и утверждал, что не причастен к транспортировке бомбы на борт. Команда смогла активировать датчики корабля и выяснилось, что тот держит курс на горную станцию Йорн Скот. Корабль был остановлен и все пасажиры были эвакуированы. Как оказалось за этим стоял Клод Роден — владелец корабля, который хотел с помощью бомбы избавиться от жены и взорвать горную станцию для получения страховки. Встреча джедаев и Родена состоялась на мостике, тот не хотел оставлять свидетелей и натравил на них дроидов. Джинну удалось взять Родена в качестве заложника в то время, как капитан взорвал спасательную капсулу с бомбой до того, как она достигла горной станции, чтобы спасти жизни горняков. Но джедай и его ученик смогли помешать его планам и благополучно покинули корабль со всеми пассажирами и персоналом на спасательном фрегате. Роден был арестован, при этом выяснилось, что Моегантц спас госпожу Роден. Кеноби поинтересовался как Джинн собирается предать суду виновных, на что его мастер ответил что они могут и должны. Затем пираты захватили брошенный лайнер, однако после этого он взорвался из-за оставленной второй бомбы. В следующем году, в 37 ДБЯ, Джинн и Кеноби были отправлены на миссию, чтобы найти ценное грузовое судно, которое исчезло. Их поиск привел их в Орд Мантелл, где они противостояли владетельному барону Таксеру Сандауну. На миссии Джинн оказывал поддержку местному жителю Мантельскому саврипу, который помог ему закончить эту миссию в этом мире беззакония.Квай-Гон и Оби-Ван: Последний бой на Орд-Мантелле Джин’ха thumb|Квай-Гон Джинн|250 px Во время одной из миссий Кеноби был отправлен на патрулирование в Нижние уровни Корусанта, где он столкнулся с бандой Чёрного Хета. Позже Кеноби послали спасти осведомителя из этой банды. Джинн сообщил Кеноби о целях миссии. После того, как Кеноби спас его, осведомитель передал джедаю информацию, что Чёрный Хет провозил контрабандой оружие от Джин'ха. Позже, Кеноби наблюдал контрабандную доставку оружия Хету, и вступил в бой с воинами Джин’ха. Оби-Ван одолел большинство противников, но их лидер сумел сразить юного джедая, но прежде чем корабль сумел взлететь, Кеноби смог прикрепить к нему жучок. Джинн в это время был на связи с учеником. После этой миссии, Джинн наблюдал поединок Кеноби с Учителем Сэси Тийном.Star Wars: Obi-Wan В результате, Совет Джедаев послал мастеров Иит Кота и Пло Куна к родному миру Джин’ха, Обредаану, на консульском крейсере. Когда Совет потерял контакт с двумя мастерами, на выручку был отправлены Джинн и Кеноби. Мастер и ученик нашли разбившийся корабль в болоте и вступили в схватку с воинами Джин’ха. Джинн почувствовал двух джедаев рядом и отправился на поиски, а Кеноби спустился в глубь шахты. Сражаясь с Джин’ха, юноша выяснил, что их оружие сделано из кортозиса. Затем он с боем пробивался к входу в шахту, где Джинн, Кот и Кун уже вели сражение. Вместе они одержали победу над Джин’ха. В конце боя боевой корабль Торговой Федерации пролетел над ними, поставив джедаев перед фактом, что Торговая Федерация сотрудничает с Джин’ха. По возвращении в Храм, Джинн наблюдал за поединком Кеноби с мастером Кун. Под покровом лжи thumb|left|220px|Джинн перед его сражением с [[Невидимый фронт|Невидимым фронтом.]] Позже оба джедая боролись против террористов Невидимого фронта на планете Дорвалла, а также преследовали капитана Арвена Коула и его пиратскую банду. Под руководством Коула было осуществлено несколько террористических актов против Торговой Федерации, включая похищение с её грузового корабля слитков ауродиума. Во время проведения этой операции Квай-Гону и Оби-Вану удалось напасть на след террористов. Капитан Коул смог сбежать, но корабль потерпел крушение на планете Дорвалла. Казалось, что Коул погиб, однако Джинн думал иначе. Позже он подал отчет в Совет примирения, в котором выразил свои опасения, что пират, возможно, пережил крушение.Под покровом лжи Позже Джинн наблюдал, как мастер Анун Бондара обучает группу студентов, включая падавана Даршу Ассант — ученицу Бондары, которую Квай-Гон иногда инструктировал. Вскоре после этого он и Кеноби встретились с мастером Луминарой Ундули, которая предоставила им ценную информацию о происхождении капитана Коула. После этого, Джинн был встречен Ади Галлией, которой он высказал свои подозрения. Галлия заявила, что она должна была встретиться с Верховным канцлером Финисом Валорумом в Сенате, и рекомендовала Джинну сопровождать её, чтобы поведать канцлеру о своих подозрениях. Когда они прибыли, Джинн почувствовал волнение в Силе, которое, было вызвано последовавшей тут же попыткой убийства. После нейтрализации убийц, Джинн с Валорумом, раненным выстрелом в руку, начал планировать защиту канцлера в предстоящем Торговом саммите на Эриаду. После того, как джедаи обнаружили секретную базу Невидимого фронта на планете Асмеру в секторе Сенекс, Джинн и Кеноби как часть команды джедаев (наряду с Сэси Тийном, Йаддль, Ки-Ади-Мунди, Депой Биллабой и Верджер) были отправлены, чтобы нейтрализовать террористов. Однако крейсер джедаев был сбит, и упал в море, в результате команда была вынуждена добираться до берега вплавь. Рабы появились перед джедаями и привели их через туннели к базе, где началось сражение. Информатор Джинна из Невидимого фронта Битх привел своих людей, обеспечивая подкрепление, но был ранен и впоследствии умер. Джинн и Кеноби скрытно сели на корабль Коула, отправляющийся на Карфеддион, а затем к месту проведения саммита, чтобы помочь своим товарищам джедаям. Команда джедаев нашла ряд подсказок, которые привели к обнаружению раненых Коула и его друга Бойни, которые рассказали, что подлинным лидером террористов был Хавак, и что он запланировал нечто грандиозное. Как и планировал Хавак изначально, большинство наёмников, привезённых Коулом, были захвачены джедаями неподалёку от здания проведения саммита, тем самым, послужив отвлекающим манёвром. Внутрь здания проник только один наёмник — снайпер, которому было приказано стрелять по определённому сигналу, намеренно не попадая при этом в Валорума. Квай-Гону и Бойни удалось ликвидировать снайпера, но бой между ними вызвал тот же эффект, что и должен был вызвать выстрел наёмника — панику в зале саммита. В это же самое время Коул нашёл Хавака и узнал от него, что его истинные планы заключались не в убийстве Валорума, а в ликвидации директората Торговой Федерации. Коул напал на Хавака, и в результате схватки между ними погибли оба. Тем временем, паника, царившая в зале, побудила членов директората Торговой Федерации активировать вокруг себя защитное поле, тем самым и подписав себе смертный приговор. Как было подстроено Хаваком заранее, едва поле было активировано, боевые дроиды, которые должны были обеспечивать безопасность представителей Федерации и, оставшиеся с ними внутри поля, выхватили бластерные винтовки и расстреляли весь директорат на глазах у изумлённой толпы. Избежать смерти сумели только Нут Ганрей и Лотт Дод, которые незадолго до этого покинули зал саммита из-за ложного вызова в космопорт, по-видимому, подстроенного Хаваком. В результате Нут Ганрей взял под свой контроль Торговую федерацию. Блокада Набу Посланцы thumb|right|270px|Квай-Гон и Оби-Ван готовятся задержать дыхание, поскольку Торговая федерация заполняет зал газом диоксис В 32 ДБЯ Квай-Гон и Оби-Ван отправились на планету Набу на борту корабля «Сияющий VII» для решения кризисной ситуации. Торговая федерация, протестуя против недавно принятых законов о налогообложении, установила блокаду планеты, разместив на орбите корабли своего флота.Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Полная история. Канцлер Финис Валорум тайно отправил в качестве посланников двух джедаев для достижения мирного урегулирования конфликта. Вскоре после их прибытия на флагман Федерации «Саак'ак», два джедая были встречены протокольным дроидом TC-14, который сопроводил их в конференц-зал. Пока они ждали руководство Торговой федерации, «Сияющий VII» был взорван, а конференц-зал, в котором находились джедаи, был заполнен газом диоксис. Они пережили газовую атаку и с легкостью справились с дроидами, посланными удостовериться в смерти джедаев и избавиться от тел. Два джедая с боем пробивались по переходам корабля, пока не достигли мостика. Джинн попытался проникнуть внутрь, разрезав дверь мечом, но прибытие двух дроидов-разрушителей серии Р P-59 и P-60 вынудило их отступить. Джедаи скрылись в вентиляционной шахте. Пробираясь по шахте, Кеноби случайно провалился в вентиляционное отверстие и двигался в одиночку. В это время он стал свидетелем уничтожения «Сияющий VII».В этом месте игра противоречит фильму Продолжив свой путь, ему пришлось вступить в бой с несколькими техническими дроидами Торговой федерации. Продвигаясь дальше по вентиляционной шахте, он смог найти из неё выход и выбраться в коридор. С боем проникнув в генераторную, Кеноби встретил неймоидариаского техника, который сообщил что для открытия двери в ангар, необходимо прежде уничтожить энергогенераторы, что молодой джедай и сделал, прежде чем идти в ангар. Но по дороге к нему, он встретил три дроида-истребителя. После этого, он снова встретился с Джинном, который предложил проникнуть на десантные корабли и таким образом покинуть корабль. Кеноби направился на верхнюю площадку, по пути защищаясь от дроидов, находившихся там, и проник на один из десантных кораблей.Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (игра) После побега из комнаты переговоров, джедаи''В Star Wars: Episode I Jedi Power Battles'' можно было играть одним или двумя персонажами;на выбор предоставлялись Квай-Гон Джинн, Оби-Ван Кеноби, Пло Кун, Мейс Винду и Ади Галлия. Каждого из них можно было выбрать для прохождения каждой из десяти миссий игры. В этой статье описываются события с учётом выбора персонажей Кеноби и Джинна. с боем прокладывали себе дорогу к командному центру, где им пришлось пробираться сквозь конвейер, применяя прыжок Силы для преодоления больших расстояний, после чего они в конечном итоге оказались в ангаре. Туда за ними дроид-пилот отправил дроида-погрузчика, после нескольких ударов световым мечом, дроид-погрузчик вышел из строя и протаранил стену. Джедаи пробрались сквозь образовавшуюся дыру и продолжили углубляться вглубь корабля, оказавшись в помещении соседствующим с статической разрядной камерой. Их дальнейший путь пролегал сквозь помещение с электродами, через которое два джедая пробирались с особой осторожностью, стараясь не наступать на пол. Выбравшись на верхнюю площадку, они оказались в огромном пустом пространстве. Там они встретились со звёздным истребителем. Отбивая бластерные выстрелы, джедаи смогли уничтожить амортизаторы тяги истребителя, тем самым заставив его перейти в наземный режим. Утратив преимущество, истребитель все же продолжил преследование джедаев, однако стал жертвой своих же выстрелов, мастерски отбиваемых джедаями, и в конечном итоге был уничтожен, позволив джедаям продолжить свою миссию.Star Wars: Episode I Jedi Power Battles С боем продвигаясь вглубь флагманского корабля, два джедая хотели попасть на его мостик, с целью выяснить, почему вице-король желал их смерти. Покинув зал переговоров, они по многочисленным коридорам направились в ангар, где попали под обстрел защитной турели. Укрываясь под обломками «Сияющего VII», Джинн приказал Кеноби прикрывать его, пока он не расправиться с турелью. Когда турель была уничтожена, джедаи продолжили свой путь к мостику. Но от ангара их преследовали три дроида-истребителя. Скрываясь, джедаям пришлось пробираться сквозь грузовой отсек и пройти через фабрику по производству боевых дроидов. На фабрике он столкнулись ещё с двумя дроидами-истребителями и дроидом-бомбардиром. В одном из коридоров джедаи попали в силовое поле. Джин приказал Кеноби забраться в вентилиционную шахту. С боем пробираясь сквозь вентиляцию, они всё же нашли выход, ведущий в ангар, в котором они обнаружили армию вторжения. Добравшись до мостика, Кеноби, пока Джинн пытался прорезать переборки, прикрывал его спину, уничтожая боевых дроидов и дроидов-бомбардиров. 275px|thumb|left|Оби-Ван Кеноби и Квай-Гон Джин атакованы дроидами разрушителями. Но джедаи были прерваны появлением двух дроидов разрушителей серии Р, P-59 и P-60. Применив скорость Силы, джедаи скрылись в шахте вентиляции и направились в ангар, где обнаружили, что Федерация готовится к вторжению. Джинн предложил разделиться и попасть на планету на разных десантных кораблях. Кеноби пробрался на один из кораблей вторжения. Во время полёта он нарушил систему связи корабля, чтобы не раскрыть своего присутствия. Но сбой связи привлёк внимание остальных кораблей. Для выяснения причины сбоя был послан отряд боевых дроидов номер 8313, и Кеноби пришлось его уничтожить. Пробираясь сквозь ангар со штурмовыми танками, Кеноби связался с Джинном, который приказал ему проникнуть в комнату управления, или в машинный зал, и вызвав неисправность, заставить корабль совершить аварийную посадку. Кеноби с боем пробился в машинный зал и вырубил двигатели. Затем он направился в комнату управления и дезактивировал всех находящихся на борту боевых дроидов. Затем, отключив галопроектор, он проник на нижние уровни корабля, где находились ангары c грузовыми транспортниками, где он в ступил в бой с дроидом убийцей нового типа, вооружённого кортозисным клинком и уничтожил его. После уничтожения дроида, Джинн приказал Кеноби спрятаться до приземления корабля. На Набу На поверхности Набу Квай-Гон встретил существо — гунгана по имени Джа-Джа Бинкс и спас его от MTT. В результате Бинкс сообщил, что в долгу у мастера-джедая. thumb|300px|Джинн спасает жизнь Бинксу. Через некоторое время Бинкс оставил Джинна и встретил его ученика в другой части болота. Бинкс привел Кеноби обратно к Квай-Гону, где группа подверглась нападению ОВП Торговой федерации. Джинн упрекнул своего ученика в том, что тот закоротил свой световой меч в воде, затем обратился к Бинксу, попросив помочь добраться до королевы. Бинкс неохотно согласился привести их в свой бывший дом — подводный город Ото-Гунга. Сражаясь с силами Торговой федерации,В Star Wars: Episode I Jedi Power Battles можно было играть одним или двумя персонажами;на выбор предоставлялись Квай-Гон Джинн, Оби-Ван Кеноби, Пло Кун, Мейс Винду и Ади Галлия. Каждого из них можно было выбрать для прохождения каждой из десяти миссий игры. В этой статье описываются события с учётом выбора персонажей Кеноби и Джина. джедаи спасли Бинкса, который предложил отвести их в безопасное место, в город Ото-Гунга. От туда они могли добраться до Тида и предупредить королеву Набу о вторжении. На пути к городу, им пришлось отбиваться от большого числа боевых дроидов, ООМ дроидов службы безопасности, и им удалось не быть раздавленными MTT. Два джедая провели Бинкса сквозь большое число боевых дроидов и через недостроенный лагерь дроидов. В панике Бинкс убежал от них, заставив джедаев с помощью прыжка Силы, по гигантским грибам взбираться на верхушку дерева, с которого они смогли попасть на соседнее плато, по которому они пробирались дальше, пока не возникла необходимость вновь спуститься на землю. На своём пути джедаям пришлось пробиваться сквозь ещё один командный центр дроидов. Прежде, чем войти в пещеру, джедаи пересекли мост, столкнув толчком Силы охраняющего его боевого дроида. Там они столкнулись с болотным червём слаатик. Болотный червь несколько раз пытался растерзать джедаев, но когда ему это не удалось, он выпустил ядовитый газ из своего рта. Так же он призвал рой паразитов критлесов, которые напали на джедаев. Но им всё же удалось сильно ранить червя и добраться до выхода. Затем они вновь соединились с Бинксом и продолжили свой путь. left|thumb|300px|Кеноби, Квай-Гон Джин и Джа-Джа Бинкс прибыли в Ото-Гунга. Проделав нелёгкий путь через болота, Бинкс привёл двух джедаев к озеру. Они надели дыхательные маски. Они вошли в купол, окружающий Ото-Гунга, где были встречены патрулём во главе с капитаном Русом Тарпальсом. Затем они предстали перед боссом Ругор Нассом и его советниками. Применив обман разума, Джинн убедил Насса одолжить им бонго и указать путь к Тиду. Насс согласился и предложил им путь сквозь ядро планеты. Джин так же освободил Бинкса, которого ждало наказание за возвращение из ссылки. Джа-Джа и два джедая смогли проплыть сквозь ядро планеты и всплыли на поверхность реки Соллей, рядом с Тидом. К сожалению, к тому времени Тид уже был захвачен Торговой федерацией В Тиде После всплытия на поверхность реки Соллей в Тиде, их бонго начало сносить к водопаду, но всем троим удалось добраться до берега.Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Скрытая угроза Вырезанные сцены Звёздных войн В Тиде Джинн сказал падавану, что устроит диверсию, а задачей Кеноби является поиск пути к королевскому дворцу и предостерёг своего падавана от неприятностей. Во время продвижения джедаев по городу, центральный мост был взорван бронированным штурмовым танком, отрезав город от других регионов. Этот взрыв отделил Кеноби от Джинна и Бинкса. Во время битвы, Кеноби снова объединился с Джинном, можно было играть одним или двумя персонажами;на выбор предоставлялись Квай-Гон Джинн, Оби-Ван Кеноби, Пло Кун, Мейс Винду и Ади Галлия. Каждого из них можно было выбрать для прохождения каждой из десяти миссий игры. В этой статье описываются события с учётом выбора персонажей Кеноби и Джинна. и они направились к королевскому дворцу сквозь город усеянный боевыми дроидами и боевыми дроидами службы безопасности ООМ. Они добрались до Королевской библиотеки Тида, которая была переоборудована в командный центр дроидов. Не успев пройти мимо библиотеки, они столкнулись с отрядом дроидрв, вооруженных ракетницами и шестью дроидами разрушителями. Позже джедаи захватили штурмовой танк, после уничтожение его ООМ дроида-пилота и использовали его для продвижения вглубь Тида. Они так же смогли спасти несколько служанок, захваченных в плен.В игре требуются спасти семь служанок, но спасти можно по меньшей мере девять. Добравшись до основания дворца, джедаям пришлось бросить танк. Проникнув на территорию дворца, они столкнулись с большим количеством боевых дроидов. В передней части дворца джедаи уничтожили дроиды-турелли Т4 вместе с дроидами-поджигателями. Кеноби смог попасть во дворец, но обнаружил, что Королева была взята в плен Торговой Федерацией и была доставлена в четвёртый лагерь, для подписания договора. Кеноби сообщал своему мастеру о сложившейся ситуации, и Джинн приказал, чтобы его падаван возвращался. Когда Кеноби отступал через Тид, он нашел Джинна, столкнувшегося с двумя дроидами-убийцами, и вместе мастер и ученик уничтожили дроидовВ этом месте'' Star Wars: Obi-Wan'' отличается от фильма. Эта статья предполагает, что остальная часть миссии является неканоном. Два джедая вошли в Королевский дворец и пробивались через большее количество дроидов, включая дроидов-захватчиков В1, дроидов-разрушителей и дроидов-охранников серии OOM. В какой-то момент они, используя прыжок Силы, переместились на внешний балкон, используя его чтобы пройти в следующее помещение. После этого они проникли в тронный зал, с помощью спасённой ими ранее служанки, которая показали им секретный проход.В этом месте Star Wars: Episode I Jedi Power Battles отличается от фильма. Эта статья предполагает, что остальная часть миссии является неканоном. Джедаи и Бинкс освободили из плена чиновников Тида, которых вели под конвоем ООМ дроиды службы безопасности в четвёртый лагерь. Биббл и еще несколько служанок решили остаться на захваченной планете, в то время как королева приняла решение отправиться на Корусант, чтобы просить помощи у Галактического Сената. Чтобы обезопасить королеву, отряду пришлось разделиться и Кеноби с двойником королевы Сабе, отделились от Джинна, Панаки и других. К тому времени обе группы встретились, они оказались рядом с королевским ангаром Тида. Попав в ангар, они обнаружили, что он захвачен дроидами. Джинн подошёл к дроиду-коммандеру OOM и попытался добиться разрешения на вылет с планеты. Когда дроид отдал приказ на арест джедая и его спутников, Джинн выхватил свой световой меч и уничтожил дроида, а затем атаковал других дроидов, в том числе 3B3-1204, а в это время Кеноби освободил группу пилотов находившихся в плену. Во время этой короткой битвы был убит один из гвардейцев. Когда все дроиды были уничтожены, королева, её служанки, Панака и двое джедаев смогли покинуть Набу на борту королевского звёздного корабля. Губернатор Биббл остался на планете, чтобы присматривать за населением Набу. Рик Олие пилотировал королевский корабль, но покинув атмосферу планеты, судно подверглось атаке со стороны кораблей Торговой федерации. Один из линкоров смог подбить корабль и вывести его щиты из строя. Для починки щитов были отправлены дроиды-астромеханики, но почти все они, кроме R2-D2, были уничтожены. R2 восстановил работу щитов. Корабль смог пробиться сквозь блокаду и уйти в гиперпространство. Но позже выяснилось, что гипердвигатель повреждён и Джинн убедил королеву совершить посадку на пустынной планете Татуин для ремонта. Обнаружение Избранного На Татуине Квай-Гон отправился на поиски запчастей в Мос Эспа, где столкнулся с торговцем Уотто и его рабом, Энакином Скайуокером, чувствительным к Силе. Мальчик обладал самым высоким, известным уровнем мидихлориан в жизненной форме, более чем 20000 на клетку. Квай-Гон полагал, что Энакин может быть Избранным, упоминавшемся в легендах джедаев, который должен принести баланс в Силу. thumb|175px|right|Квай-Гон и Энакин на Татуине Квай-Гон согласился помочь Энакину, который тайно строил Гоночный под, приобретя нужные для этого детали. Никогда не забывая об обязанностях джедая, Квай-Гон освободил молодого иторианца Томо из рабства и сумел отговорить Джума Лэнга от совершения убийства. Чтобы поставить на Скайуокера во время гонках на подах Бунта Ив Классик, Джинн согласился встретиться с Джаббой Хаттом, печально известным криминальным авторитетом и лидером самой большой криминальной организации на Татуине, чтобы занять деньги у гангстера после встречи с рабыней — тви’леком по имени Энн Гелла, которая приехала к Джинну с предложением. Он встретил Геллу за пределами арены Бунта Ив и использовал обман разума, чтобы заставить ее отвести его к Джаббе немедленно, несмотря на то, что она настаивала подождать до начала гонок. Она показала ему путь, который привел его к частному боксу Джаббы. Джабба предложил Джинну 50 монет, если он сумеет победить чудовище — фаворита Джаббы в смертельном поединке. Джинн справился с монстром и взял пеггеты. Затем он покинул арену после того, как Джабба, впечатленный его умением и хитростью, открыл выход. Джинн оказался в кантине 7-Джи Холл и спросил гонщика Тимто Пагалиса, где найти Уотто. Пагалис взял его с собой, чтобы встретить слугу Уотто. Джинн должен был купить человеку и его другу Сок Юри, чтобы уговорить пьяного слугу проводить его к Уотто. Джинн смог убедить Уотто взять свою ставку, на то, что Скайуокер выиграет гонки. Джинн тогда направился вниз к Большой арене Мос Эспы и встретился со Скайуокером. Когда он прибыл туда, кто-то украл Плазменный конденсатор зажигания от пода Скайуокера. Джинн преследовал вора вдоль арены и загнал его в угол в одном из куполов, где он столкнулся с мусорщиком, который отказался возвращать конденсатор и напал на Джинна. Появились автоматические бластеры и открыли огонь по Джинну. Джинн был вынужден убить мусорщика и уничтожить оружие; затем он возвратил конденсатор Скайуокеру. Позже Квай-Гон освободил Энакина, поставив на победу мальчика в гонке Бунта Ив Классик. Победа в пари также дала возможность получить детали для ремонта поврежденного набуанского корабля. Затем Джинн вернулся в Мос Эспа за Энакином. На пути он попал в засаду, когда родианец указал ему неверное направление. Джинн подвергся нападению четырёх головорезов, которые были наняты Уотто. Джинн победил их, а затем использовал Обман разума, чтобы вынудить родианца сказать ему, кто нанял их. Джинн возвратился в Уотто и потребовал, чтобы тот отключил устройство слежения Скайуокера. За пределами магазина Уотто Джинн продал гоночный под Скайуокера Себульбе, затем отправился на поиски Энакина. В это время, молодой гонщик столкнулся с Гридо, который обвинил Скайуокера в обмане. Джинн предотвратил стычку и увел Скайуокера; затем он вручил Скайуокеру деньги, которые приобрел, продав под.Эпизод I: Приключения: Квай-Гон Джинн Джинн и Скайуокер возвратились в дом Скайуокера, где джедай объявил, что маленький мальчик был освобожден из рабства — но его мать Шми Скайуокер Ларс осталась рабыней. Шми сказала юному Скайуокеру следовать за своей судьбой, и мальчик согласился пойти с Джинном и стать джедаем. Джинн дал Шми слово, что будет присматривать за Энакином. Обеспеченный средствами для возвращения на Корусант, Квай-Гон и его новый знакомый Энакин отправились в предместья Мос Эспа для встречи с компаньонами. Однако за их передвижениями наблюдал исследовательский дроид DRK-1. Квай-Гон ощутил навязчивое присутствие и уничтожил дроида.Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Скрытая угроза, Вырезанные сцены Звёздных войн Минуя Мой Эйсли, Джинн''Star Wars: Episode I Jedi Power Battles'' можно играть двумя игроками (выбор из пяти различных джедаев), хотя в данной статье предполагается только присутствие Квай-Гона Джинна. и Скайуокер подверглись нападению группы таскнов, но Джинн смог защитить Скайуокера. После встречи с таскенами, они пересекли лагерь Джав. Один из них украл генератор гипердрайва, который нес Скайуокер, а затем убежал в пещеру. Скайуокер преследовал джаву, а Джинн продолжил путь через каньон, поскольку тускены не оставили их следа. Джинн также периодически подвергся нападению большого количества исследовательских дроидов. Джинн поднялся на склон каньона и избежал оползня, спровоцированного таскенами, а затем миновал Сарлакка и, поднялся наверх, прыгнув на край утеса. Он оказался логове броненосца-краккисса и был вынужден сражаться с ним, в конечном счете вынудив его ретироваться. Недалеко от логовища был лагерь таскенов, где Джинн нашёл гипердвигатель. Джинн собрал его, встретившись со Скайуокером, и они вместе отправились назад. thumb|left|250px|Квай-Гон сражается с Дартом Молом на Татуине Лорд ситхов Дарт Мол преследовал джедая до разрушенного дроида, думая, что его жертва скрылась на борту контрабандистского корабля «Пыльная утка». Мол поднялся на легкое грузовое судно и сразил пилота, Анису Дьюм, полагая, что та предоставляет кров его врагу. Звёздные войны: Ярость Дарта Мола Как только он узнал правду, ситх удвоил свои усилия настигнуть Джинна, прежде чем тот сможет сбежать. Квай-Гон и Энакин уже приближались к кораблю королевы, когда на них напал Дарт Мол, который почти сбил Скайуокера своим спидером. Джинн вступил с воином-ситхом в поединок, чтобы задержать его пока корабль готовился к отлёту. Когда они дрались на дуэли, Мол почувствовал, что Джинн теряет силы и усилил натиск.Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Дневник Дарта Мола В результате Квай-Гон покинул поле боя, приземлившись с помощью Силы на трап летящего корабля, и оставив Мола на пустынной планете. На Корусанте Квай-Гон и Оби-Ван предстали перед Советом джедаев, чтобы сообщить о случившемся. Джинн рассудил, что, нападавший определенно был Лордом ситхов, потому что напавший на него воин был очень хорошо обучен как джедай. Совет скептически отнесся к словам Квай-Гона о неожиданном возвращении ситхов. Далее, после того, как Джинн объявил, что нашел Избранного, Совет неохотно согласился проверить молодого Скайуокера на потенциал джедая. В ожидании, Кеноби выразил свое сомнение относительно обучения Скайуокера, который был значительно старше возраста, в котором дети прибывают в Храм для обущения. Джинн, которого не поколебали слова ученика, гарантировал, что мальчик станет джедаем. Кеноби попытался убедить своего наставника не бросать снова вызов Совету, так как, если бы Джинн просто следовал Кодексу джедаев, то к этому времени уже занял бы место в Совете. Джинн, однако, напомнил своему ученику, что ему многому ещё нужно научиться. Во время пребывания на Корусканте, Джинн наблюдал за поединком между Кеноби и мастером Винду. После встречи с юным Скайуокером, Совет признал, что у мальчика действительно мощная связь с Силой и он имеет наибольший потенциал из всех когда-либо выявленных, но отказались обучать его на том основании, что мальчик слишком «стар», как и говорил Кеноби. Йода ощущал, что будущее мальчика туманно. Квай-Гон объявил, что считает Оби-Вана прошедшим обучение и готовым к испытаниям джедаев (нимало обескуражив этим своего ученика, между тем поддержавшего его), чтобы после этого взять в падаваны Энакина, но Совет был непоколебим. Судьбу мальчика должны были решить позже. Мейс Винду пояснил, что Сенат собирался выбирать нового Верховного Канцлера. Джинну и Кеноби было приказано вернуться на Набу с королевой Амидалой (которая надеялась освободить планету одним быстрым ударом), а также выяснить кто такой Дарт Мол — джедаи должны были узнать как можно больше о новом появлении ситхов. На посадочной площадке, на которой находился корабль королевы, Кеноби вновь попытался убедить Джинна, что Скайуокер может представлять опасность, поскольку Совет почувствовал это, но Джинн возразил что судьба мальчика не ясна. На корабле, после того, как дал инструкции своему падавану, Квай-Гон заверил юного Скайуокера, что тот не станет «проблемой». Он успел объяснить мальчику что такое мидихлорианы, затем прибыла королева Амидала. Джинн поклялся защитить ее от Федерации, и они отправились обратно на Набу. Возвращение на Набу Королева Амидала убедила Джа-Джа Бинкса отвести их к гунганам, чтобы заключить союз. По их возвращении на Набу они приземлились в болотах. В то время как Бинкс отправился вплавь к Ото-Гунга, Джинн и Кеноби, которые его ждали, обсуждали возможные пути, чтобы склонить гунганов присоединиться к королеве. Кеноби принёс извинения за свое поведение на Корусканте (спор относительно мальчика). Он также поблагодарил своего мастера, за то, что тот посчитал его готовым пройти испытания. Улыбнувшись, Джинн заметил, что Кеноби мудрее его и, в дальнейшем, станет выдающимся рыцарем-джедаем. Бинкс, выбравшийся из болота, сообщил, что гунганы покинули свой город, поэтому он повёл джедаев и королеву с её окружением в Священное место гунганов. Королева Амидала спросила разрешения у Ругора Насса посетить священное место его народа. Босс дал разрешение и королева с сопровождением отправилась через болото без какого-либо транспорта. По пути им пришлось сразиться с войсками Торговой Федерации, которые должны были уничтожить отступающие в болото силы сопротивления Набу. Спустя некоторое время королеву и её сопровождение подобрали два легких фрегата-разведчика и водный транспортный корабль Набу, которые впоследствии были использованы чтобы потопить Океанический штурмовой транспорт и проехать сквозь болото. Во время путешествия, двум Джедаям''Star Wars: Episode I Jedi Power Battles'' можно играть с одним или двумя персонажами, выбирая из: Квай-Гона Джинна, Оби-Вана Кеноби, Пло Куна, Мейса Винду, и Ади Галлии. Персонаж может быть выбран из загрузочного экрана для любой из 10 миссий игры. Эта статья предполагает выбор Джинна и Кеноби, из-за их присутствия в эпизоде I. пришлось сражаться с большим количеством войск дроидов в русле реки, включая одного боевого дроида серии OOM. Рыцари так же саботировали работу командного центра. Однако, проходя мимо строения, джедаи заметили трёх плазменных боевых дроидов и других боевых дроидов. Около священного места им бросили вызов тринадцать воинов Gungan. Два джедая победили их, стремясь не лишать жизни. Затем они встретились с главой безопасности гунганов. Он превзошёл джедаев в коротком поединке. Во время поединка он несколько раз запрыгивал на статую, чтобы бросить бумбумы или вызвать подкрепление — других гунганов или кааду. По его мнению, джедаи были повергнуты его воинами, поэтому глава снова атаковал джедаев электропикой, тем не менее, он был побежден. Впечатлённый, он позволял набуанцам проследовать к Боссу Нассу. Вскоре они приехали в священное место, где Амидала повела себя с Нассом как истинная королева Набу и попросила о помощи. Насс согласился стать её союзником, чтобы освободить Набу. Затем Насс, Амидала и Джинн составили план захвата вице-короля Нут Ганрея Смертельный поединок thumb|300px|right|Квай-Гон перед второй дуэлью с Дарт Молом Во время второй битвы при Тиде Квай-Гон и Оби-Ван помогали Амидале в штурме дворца, когда они проникли в город. Джедаи шли по пустынным улицам Тида, когда они подверглись нападению неуправляемого штурмового дроида на ОВП. Джедаи отразили выстрелы лазеров, разрушив его. Платформа врезались в землю, но не была повреждена. Два джедая решили поехать на ней, и другой, которую они нашли на улице, вступив в сражение с многочисленными врагами. Они должны были разрушить несколько ворот, блокирующих их путь. Два джедая, в конечном счете спешились на утесах, выходящих на водопад. Затем они спрыгнули вниз с утеса на балкона, после чего, с другой стороны прыгнули вверх. Наверху шесть набуанских пилотов были заключены в отдельных комнатах, охраняемых тремя дроидами каждый. Каждые три дроида относились к одному из типов: боевой дроид-охранник серии OOM, дроид-захватчик В1, дроид-поджигатель, дройдека-захватчик, дроид-разрушитель и боевой дроид В1, вооруженный ракетной пусковой установкой. Джедай успел спасти пятерых из шести пилотов. Джинн и Кеноби воссоединились с ударными силами королевы за пределами ангара Тида. Кеноби возглавлял команду внутри, где они столкнулись с сопротивлением боевых дроидов, которые были быстро подавлено, однако дроиды успели предупредить старшего офицера Торговой федерации.Звёздные войны: Полный путеводитель по мирам Отряд ударных сил был обнаружен, в подкрепление были отправлены боевые дроиды, а Кеноби попросил оказать помощь, чтобы удержать ангар, уничтожив шесть элементов питания питания двери. Солдаты сопротивления снижали мощность щитов элементах питания пока Оби-Ван разрезал их по очереди, пока щиты не были уничтожены. Другие обеспечили заградительный огонь, а случае с Джинном прикрывали световым мечом, пока Кеноби не были отключены элементы питания. Они столкнулись с двумя дроидами-капитанами Е4, действующими боевыми дроидами, дроидами-бомберами, вместе с дроидом-истребителем в наземном режиме, который поднялся из-под ангара. thumb|left|[[Дарт Мол сражается с Квай-Гоном и Оби-Ваном на Набу|270px]] Во время стычки, Набуанские пилоты смогли взлететь, чтобы атаковать станцию управления дроидами, хотя один из них был сбит ААТ, дислоцированными за пределами ангара. Панака приказал красной и синей группам перегруппироваться, затем ударный отряд двинулся во дворец. Там они внезапно столкнулись с таинственным воином, который был вооружён двухклинковым световым мечом. Джинн узнал своего противника по дуэли на Татуине. Джедаи двинулись на него. После того, как появился Дарт Мол, королева и ее люди разделились, но после этого были прижаты отрядом дроидов-разрушителей. Энакин Скайуокер, нашедший прибежище в звёздном истребителе N-1, случайно запустил его, уничтожил дроидов в ангаре, а затем вылетел на автопилоте из ангара и вступил в бой. Джедаи и ситх ступили в противоборство, которое велось в плазмоочистительном комплексе, в то время как Амидала, Панака и их силы безопасности покинули ангар через отдельную дверь. thumb|250px|right|Квай-Гон медитирует перед решающей схваткой В то время как Королева и ее охранники отправились, чтобы захватить тронный зал, два джедая напали на Лорда ситхов. Поединок на световых мечах был бешеным и жестоким, соперники переместились из ангара к плазменным генераторам дворца, где они сражались на опасных узких переходах. Когда Мол столкнул Оби-Вана с платформы, Квай-Гону пришлось сражаться одному. В то время как Кеноби мчался, чтобы нагнать их, Джинн и Мол шли дальше, проходя через непроницаемый щит лазерной системы безопасности одной из охлаждающих шахт. Щиты закрылись между ними, на мгновение отделив противоборствующие стороны, но также и разделив учителя и ученика, более чем на десять щитов. Джинн использовал невольный перерыв в поединке, чтобы опуститься на колени и медитировать, приведя себя в полную гармонию с Силой. Когда щиты были дезактивированы, Джинн немедленно напал на Мола, в то время как Кеноби помчался, чтобы помочь своему мастеру. Оби-Ван всё ещё бежал на помощь Мастеру, когда щиты закрылись снова, препятствуя Кеноби помочь наставнику. И хотя Джинн был одним из лучших мастеров меча в Ордене, его форма IV оказалась невыгодной в ограниченном пространстве, поскольку Атару требовала много места для энергичной акробатики; кроме того, Мол имел преимущество в возрасте и физической силе, прекрасно осознавая усталость своего противника. Мол ударил Квай-Гона рукоятью светового меча по лицу, ошеломив его на мгновение, которого хватило, чтобы пронзить джедая. Как только мастер-джедай был повержен, Мол обратил своё внимание на Кеноби и стал насмехаться над ним со словами, что был разочарован Квай-Гоном. thumb|250px|left|Смерть Квай-Гона от руки Дарт Мола В последовавшей затем схватке с ситхом Оби-Ван едва не погиб (Мол сбросил его в колодец и Кеноби едва удалось зацепиться за выступающую часть, потеряв при этом меч), но самоуверенность и беспечность погубили Дарта Мола: расслабившись, ситх проиграл, казалось бы, уже выигранный бой — Кеноби смог сосредоточиться и, одновременно выпрыгнув на платформу и призвав к себе меч Квай-Гона, тот рассек Лорда ситхов надвое и сбросил его останки вниз. Но ничто уже не могло спасти раненого Мастера. Последними словами Квай-Гона была просьба к Оби-Вану обучать Энакина. Квай-Гон позже был кремирован в усыпальнице Тида на похоронной церемонии, в которой приняли участие многие друзья мастера: Оби-Ван, Энакин, Джа-Джа Бинкс и несколько членов Совета джедаев. Наследие Даже после смерти Квай-Гон продолжал оказывать влияние на будущее джедаев. Смерть Квай-Гона настолько потрясла его бывшего учителя (он прикоснулся к тёмной стороне ещё будучи ребенком), что Дуку ушел из Ордена джедаев и стал Дартом Тиранусом, Лордом ситхов, заняв место Дарт Мола как ученика Дарта Сидиуса. thumb|right|260px|Похороны Квай-Гон Джинна. Давно узнав способ сохранять свое сознание после смерти от шамана Уиллов, Квай-Гон безуспешно пытался предотвратить резню таскенов, устроенную Энакином на Татуине, после смерти его матери. Также он общался через Силу с Йодой, до 19 ДБЯ не раскрывая себя.Йода: Свидание с тьмой Джинн позже связался с Энакином Скайуокером во время сражения на Прэситлине, чтобы воспрепятствовать убийству плененного адмирала сепаратистов Порса Тонита.Испытание джедаев (роман) Примерно в то же самое время, он также явился Йоде, иносказательно сообщив, что настало время Скайуокеру пройти испытания перед посвящением в рыцари. Когда Скайуокер был вызван назад в Храм, как он думал, для получения очередного «нагоняя», он сердито сказал Кеноби, что, как учитель, тот не может заменить Квай-Гона Джинна, комментарий, который удивил и опечалил мастера-джедая. Скайуокер немедленно пожалел о вспышке и попытался принести извинения, но Кеноби уверил его, что также скучает по своему бывшему учителю. thumb|250px|left|Джинн появляется перед Оби-Ваном Кеноби на Мортис Во время Войн клонов Квай-Гон Джинн явился Оби-Вану Кеноби в ходе его визита на Мортис. Он рассказал ему о чувствительной к Силе семье, которые, подобно ему, считают Энакина Избранным. Он предупредил Кеноби, что если Скайуокер не сможет найти равновесие в своей душе, он будет в большой опасности на планете. Позже, на одной планете, он предстал перед Энакином Скайуокером, который собирался противостоять Сыну. Джинн повел его к Колодцу тёмной стороны, где находился Сын, прежде чем исчезнуть. После их приключений на Мортис, Оби-Ван упоминалось Джинна в своем докладе, хотя он считал, что его мастер был иллюзией, вызванной его воспоминаниями. Мол пережил свою дуэль с Кеноби и поклялся отомстить. Во время второго поединка, через двенадцать лет после смерти Джинна, Мол насмехался над Оби-Ваном со словами, что тот беспомощно наблюдал как Мола убивал его старика-мастера. Он спросил его, как он себя при этом чувствовал. Это заставило Кеноби атаковать Мола, ведомым гневом, как он сделал это при своей первой встрече, но помрачение было только временным. В 20 ДБЯ, Джинн попытался общаться с Йодой как бестелесный голос, демонстрируя своё присутствие, подняв Грандмастера и всю мебель в его комнате. Йода не был уверен чувствовал ли он присутствие Джинна и с помощью Совета джедаев в течение всего дня пытался вновь услышать его голос, но напрасно. Когда доктор Риг Нема поместила Йоду в специальную камеру, чтобы увеличить интенсивность его медитации, Джинн сказал ему, этот путь не правильный. Он посоветовал Йоде лететь на Дагоба, но скрыть это от других. Когда Йода прибыл на Дагоба, Джинн появился как сфера света, ведя его к пещере, и объясняя различие между Живой Силой и Космической Силой. После того, как Йода появился из пещеры после преодоления видения разрушения ордена джедаев и победы ситхов, и потерял сознание, Джинн пробудил Грандмастера. Йода поинтересовался, когда ситхи начнут претворят свои планы в жизнь, Джинн заявил, что всё уже находятся в движении, но он надеется, что тьма может быть побеждена. Он посоветовал Йоде отправиться в центр галактики, чтобы научиться у Жриц Силы как сохранить сознание после смерти. 240px|thumb|right|Призраки [[Йода|Йоды, Оби-Вана Кеноби и Квай-Гона Джинна становятся свидетелями смерти Энакина Скайуокера]] Через несколько месяцев после реорганизации Республики в Галактическую Империю, Грандмастер наконец услышал Джинна ясно и признал себя его учеником. Квай-Гон передал Йоде секрет сохранения своей личности в Силе после смерти путем преодоления всякого эгоизма и отказа от ассоциации себя с конкретной точкой в пространстве и времени, при этом сознание остается единым с Силой.Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов (роман) Йода усвоил эту технику и открыл секрет Оби-Вану Кеноби,Звёздные Войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов который в будущем благодаря этому смог помогать Люку Скайуокеру после своей гибели. Таким образом, даже после смерти бунтарская природа Квай-Гона продолжала приносить пользу. Через некоторое время после окончания Войн Клонов Квай-Гон заговорил с Оби-Ваном на улицах Анкорхеда, впервые после смерти на Набу.Тёмный повелитель: Становление Дарта Вейдера Когда Оби-Ван решил отправиться на Беллассу, чтобы спасти Феруса Олина, Квай-Гон обещал присмотреть за сыном Энакина.Последний из джедаев: Миссия отчаяния В Архиве джедаев имелась бронзовая скульптура Квай-Гона на первом этаже. Кроме того, в планетарии Храма джедев в башне имелась мемориальная статуя покойного мастера-джедая.Star Wars: The Force Unleashed В 4 ПБЯ, Квай-Гон, наряду с духами покойного Кеноби и Йоды (почившими в финальном поединке с ВейдеромЗвёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда и при естественных обстоятельствах,Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая соответственно), засвидетельствовали смерть искупленного Скайуокера на борту «Звезды Смерти II» во время битвы при Эндоре. Личность и черты характера thumb|200px|left У упрямого 60-летнего Квай-Гона Джинна был проницательный взгляд и лицо, изборожденное морщинами. Благородный мастер-джедай, Квай-Гон обладал великим пониманием и сочувствием. Он сострадал любым формам жизни: вспомним, как он спас Джар Джар Бинкса от казни. Джинн придерживался весьма либеральных взглядов на Орден, что не нравилось его более ортодоксальному ученику Оби-Вану. В ответ на упрёки Кеноби Квай-Гон часто говорил: «Я делаю то, что должен». Несмотря на свободолюбивые взгляды, Квай-Гон был преданным джедаем, ведомым исключительно Силой. Рассматриваемый как индивидуалист своими коллегами, Квай-Гон Джинн был мудрым и верным. Также был сильным и искусным воином.Obi-Wan: Prima's Official Strategy Guide Джинн был сторонником Живой Силы, и его бесчисленные попытки помочь «жалким» существам раздражали его учителя Дуку. Дуку, Джинн, Кеноби и Скайуокер сформировали цепочку джедаев — мастера и падавана, через которую, как будто, передавалось неподчинение, что делало их «неудобными» членами Ордена. Несмотря на бунтарский характер, Квай-Гон был в хороших отношениях с многими членами Ордена. На протяжении всей жизни он дружил с Пло Куном, Йодой, Ки-Ади-Мунди и Ади Галлией. Квай-Гон часто сражался с мастерами Винду, Дуку и Анун Бондарой. Ближайшим другом Квай-Гона была Тала. Джинн любил её и, чуть было не перешёл на Тёмную сторону, когда её убили. Мастер часто отдалялся от других людей: из-за временной ссоры с Оби-Ваном и из-за того, что когда-то его ученик Ксанатос перешел на темную сторону. thumb|200px|Мастер-джедай Квай-Гон Джинн Любимыми комнатами Квай-Гона в Храме джедаев были комната со звёздной картой и, в особенности, Зал тысячи фонтанов. Йода часто беседовал с Джинном в этой комнате. За мудрость, уникальное понимание Силы и мастерство Квай-Гона уважали все, кто когда-либо встречался с ним. Взгляды Джинна на Орден и политику Республики часто служили причиной конфликтов между ним и Советом. Тем не менее, Квай-Гона по меньшей мере дважды приглашали в Совет. Первый раз это произошло после смерти Мастера Тивокки (который сомневался в кандидатуре Джинна), но место занял хороший друг Квай-Гона Пло Кун. Во второй раз, после смерти Мастера Гиетты, по настоянию Мейса Винду был избран Ки-Ади-Мунди, несмотря на то, что Квай-Гона поддерживала большая часть Совета. Также, как видел Дарт Плэгас в своем видении, если бы Квай-Гон стал бы учителем Энакина, то последний бы не пал во тьму. Несмотря на то, что к началу Войн клонов Квай-Гона не было в живых уже больше десяти лет, его не забыли. Так, граф Дуку пытался воспользоваться воспоминаниями Оби-Вана о Квай-Гоне, чтобы привлечь джедая на Тёмную сторону. Единый с Силой дух Квай-Гона безуспешно пытался связаться с Энакином, чтобы отговорить юношу убивать племя Песчаных людей, виновных в смерти его матери. Именно смерть Квай-Гона заставила его учителя Дуку усомниться в Ордене джедаев и встать на Тёмную сторону. Дуку считал, что теперь никто не будет перечить Совету, как это делал Квай-Гон. Квай-Гон был рыцарем в эпоху, когда Орден джедаев был наиболее консервативен и привержен демократическим идеалам Республики. Его приверженность к изучению галактики и взаимосвязей в ней имела далеко идущие последствия, оказавшие большое влияние на Кеноби и его падавана Энакина Скайуокера, которые, в свою очередь, повлияли на основателя нового Ордена джедаев, Люка Скайуокера. Спорно, но мастер Джинн одно время считался серым джедаем за его оппозиционный взгляды.Звёздные войны. Республика 36: Гиперпространственная война Старка, часть 1 В то время как термин использовался, чтобы обозначить Пользователей силы, которые находились на грани между светлой и темной стороной, в данном случае, это означало дистанцирование от Совета джедаев. Эта практика относилась ко времени Старой республики, когда Высший Совет пытался консолидировать власть. Джедай, который часто противостоял приказам Совета, иногда считался серым, даже если это не относилось к его выбору стороны Силы.Путь джедая: Руководство для постигающих Силу (печатное издание) Несмотря на это, он был великим учителем и наставником, и преподавал Кеноби язык нелваанцев в время их поездок через галактику, а также другие. Мастер-джедай казался намного моложе, своего возраста и имел проницательный пристальный взгляд. У него также было тонкое внимание к деталям — наблюдательность. Он мог ощутить изменения настроения у людей вокруг себя, а также владел мастерством сокрытия собственных эмоций от других людей, даже другого джедая. Его мастер часто озадачивался этой его способностью, даже когда Джинн был падаваном. Также он открыто выражал своё мнение практически на грани бестактности. Дуку однажды назвал Джинна «одиноким и скрытным изгоем». Джинн считал заботу о своём внешнем виде тщетностью. При этом его внешность и поведение не одобрялись в Ордене, хотя, в целом, Квай-Гон пользовался уважением. Мастер-джедай Толм однажды прокомментировал, что Джинн выглядел неухоженным «как банта», а пах как родианец. Толм также подверг Квай-Гона критике, за то, что тот ловит каждое его слово как жемчужину мудрости.Звёздные войны. Республика 38: Гиперпространственная война Старка, часть 3 Ученики thumb|140px|[[Оби-Ван Кеноби]] У Квай-Гона Джинна было несколько учеников. Фимор — первый ученик Квай-Гона, успешно им обученный. Ксанатос — перешёл на Тёмную сторону, так и не завершив обучение. Со своим третьим учеником — Оби-Ваном Кеноби — Квай-Гон попытался предать Ксанатоса правосудию, однако тот предпочёл самоубийство. Наконец, четвёртого ученика Квай-Гон обрёл уже после смерти: он обучал Магистра Йоду и Оби-Вана Кеноби искусству бессмертия. Квай-Гон, скорее всего, тренировал бы Энакина Скайуокера, если бы не был убит в поединке с Дартом Молом. Способности и навыки Квай-Гон Джинн — философ, воин, инженер, разбиравшийся в механике различных космических кораблей. Он уделял большое внимание деталям: так, он носил фермерское пончо, чтобы смешаться с толпой в городе Мос Эспа. Почтенный мастер-джедай, а также джедай-консул, Квай-Гон открыл секрет бессмертия и обучил этой технике Йоду, а затем и Оби-Вана. Видимо, прийти к этому состоянию можно путём величайшего сострадания, отречения от собственного «я» и от физической формы; после смерти сознание, дух продолжит «жить» в единстве с Силой. Забавно, что тело Квай-Гона осталось невредимым и было сожжено по обряду джедаев, в то время как тела других рыцарей, познавших эту способность, исчезали. Этот факт подлил масла в огонь дискуссии о смерти Энакина Скайуокера, так как его смерть показана двусмысленно, и нам неизвестно, что стало с его телом. Владение Силой Квай-Гон призывал Оби-Вана концентрироваться на настоящем времени (таков путь Живой Силы), а не созерцать будущее (путь Единой Силы). Живая Сила по большей части фокусировалась на использовании эмоций, в то время как Единая Сила призывала к успокоению, запрещала чувствовать. Приверженность Квай-Гона путям Живой Силы отличалась от выбора других рыцарей, и многие считали это более либеральным подходом к учению джедаев. Этот путь предполагал постоянную сконцентрированность на настоящем, ведь именно настоящее формирует будущее. Именно вера Квай-Гона в этот путь оправдывала его поведение на заданиях. Чувствительность к текущей ситуации позволяла Квай-Гону принимать решения, которые бы не одобрил джедай, придерживавшийся более традиционного пути. Различия в философии не позволяли Джинну вступить в ряды консервативного Совета. Квай-Гон унаследовал свободолюбивый дух от своего столь же, если не более, непокорного учителя графа Дуку. Дуку также предпочитал ценность настоящего абстрактности будущего, но, в отличие от своего учителя, Квай-Гон пошёл в исследованиях дальше и обнаружил поддержку своей веры в Журналах Уиллов. Уиллы являлись сообществом, которое ещё до появления джедаев исследовало Силу с иной точки зрения. В журналах Квай-Гон нашёл не только обоснование праведности своего пути, но и весьма интересные знания о сохранении личности после смерти. Есть мнение, что такой подход позволил бы предотвратить приход к власти Палпатина. Джинн обладал значительными навыками телекинеза, мог поднимать людей или объекты,Звёздные войны. Республика 69: Дредноуты Рендили, часть 1 мог выводить из строя врагов одним усилием, бросать предметы в желаемые цели, и разрушать дроидов. Во время его миссии по спасению Ади Галлии, он использовал бросок меча, чтобы повергнуть дроида в шахту турболифта. Он также практиковал медитативный транс, известный как транс спокойствия, предоставлявший ему новые силы и возможности,Star Wars Roleplaying Game Saga Edition Core Rulebook Джинн имел исключительные способности к применению Обмана разума, это стало очевидным, когда ему удалось убедить Босса Насса предоставлять ему, Оби-Вану Кеноби и Джа-Джа Бинксу транспорт, чтобы добраться в Тид. Экстраординарный уровень его способностей был достигнут, когда он убедил охрану хаттов, работающих на «Дальние миры» пропустить его к Ксанатосу в его личный офис на Бендомире. Это было действительно замечательный подвиг, поскольку разновидности хаттов обладают уровнем естественного сопротивления Силе, граничащее с полной ей неподвластностью. Джинна посещали видения Силы, несмотря на его предпочтения сосредотачиваться на настоящем, а не будущем. Кроме того, у него были некоторые навыки исцеления Силы, как это явствовало из его безуспешной попытки спасти Талу за мгновение до её смерти. Одной из менее известных способностей Силы Джинна был контроль над животными. На неизвестной голубой планете он управлял разумом драйгона и летел, сидя на его спине столько, сколько ему было нужно, пока он не достиг своего места назначения. Позже он удерживал под контролем кудану во время их с Кеноби миссии на Рутан. Когда ослепшая Тала развила свои другие чувства, Джинн, вдохновленный её примером, сделал то же самое. На Кегане он использовал свое обоняние, чтобы помочь ему и Ади Галлии выскользнуть из Округа собрания незамеченными. Он мог также использовать Контроль дыхания значительное количество времени; Джинн был в состоянии сделать себя неуязвимым для различных ядов, а также не подавать признаки жизни, чтобы обмануть дроидов. Владение световым мечом thumb|260px|[[Световой меч Квай-Гона Джинна.]] Квай-Гон Джинн был одним из лучших фехтовальщиков в Ордене, имея опыт многочисленных спаррингов со многими из его современников: своим наставником, Дуку''Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов (роман)'' Мейсом Винду, создателем стиля Форма VII: Джуйо / Ваапад; и джедаем-оружейником Анун Бондара.Справочник по джедаям Квай-Гон Джинн являлся мастером четвертой формы битвы на световых мечах, известной как Атару, отличающейся акцентом на сверхъестественную акробатику с быстрыми уклонениями, внезапными атаками и широкими взмахами меча. Атару являлась распространённой формой боя в то время, однако выбор Квай-Гоном этой формы имеет бунтарские причины. Как в своё время граф Дуку отказался от четвёртой формы, которой его обучал Йода, в пользу второй, так и Квай-Гон самостоятельно выбрал Атару, отвергнув наставления графа. Не видя пользы во владении второй формой, Квай-Гон предпочел четвёртую, считая, что на заданиях ловкость и выносливость — лучшие союзники джедая. Тем не менее, познания Квай-Гона во второй форме боя сделали из него разносторонне одарённого бойца. Несмотря на то, что он и не мог достичь небывалой быстроты мастера Йоды и мастерства Дуку, Квай-Гон всегда считался одним из лучших бойцов Ордена. В юности Квай-Гон мог одержать победу в спарринге с Винду, однако время рано или поздно победило бы Джинна. Мастерство боя в стиле Атару он передал своему падавану Оби-Вану Кеноби, вместе с которым мастер сразился против Дарта Мола. Мастерство Джинна было таковым, что тот легко мог отражать бластерные выстрелы, несмотря на то, что форма Атару к этому не предназначена. Вместо того, чтобы практиковать энергичную акробатику, характерную для большинства специалистов Атару, Джинн, по крайней мере в последние годы своей жизни, как правило, концентрировался на владении световым мечом. Тем не менее, он оставался вполне способным использовать акробатические атаки и маневры в бою. Кроме того, Джинн во время сражения на мечах использовал приёмы рукопашного боя. Тем не менее, техника Джинна имела свои недостатки. Дуку сражался с ним много раз и знал каждую ошибку в его форме Атару. В поздние годы выносливость и физические силы Джинна стали убывать из-за возраста, а его основным преимуществом были опыт и интуиция, а не физическое превосходство. Недостаток выносливости стал особенно заметным при практиковании Атару, невероятно утомительной боевой формы даже при идеальных условиях. Несмотря на свое мастерство Джинн вполне ощутил на себе и недостатки формы, а именно слабую защиту и недостаточную эффективность в условиях ограниченного пространства . Сила необузданная (роман) Слабость формы Атару таилась в её силе. Для того, чтобы успешно сражаться в рамках Атару, необходимо было иметь достаточно места. Когда Джинн был заперт в реакторе Тида на Набу, эта истина стала трагически очевидной. Без обширного места для поединка Квай-Гон не смог противостоять концентрированным и агрессивным атакам лорда ситхов. В сочетании с молодостью Мола это различие и привело к гибели Квай-Гона. Эти недостатки в технике Джинна были достаточно очевидны, так что Дарт Мол в кратчайшие сроки смог разработать план контратаки и претворить его в жизнь. К счастью, Мол забыл скинуть меч Джинна в шахту, и Оби-Ван поразил ситха, воспользовавшись оружием учителя. Однажды, во время своего обучения, Джинн попытался использовать кнут, однако сделал вывод, что тот «легко запутывается».Путь джедая: Руководство для учеников Силы (реальная книга) Тем не менее, он получил некоторое представление о том, как сражаться с противниками, вооруженными световым кнутом, вибро-кнутом и другим подобным кнутом оружием. Во время боя Джинн предпочитал реагировать на события, происходящие непосредственно в этот момент, вместо того, чтобы сосредотачиваться на общей стратегии. На Эсселес, чтобы сохранить уменьшающийся заряд своего светового меча, он использовал Пневмо-шиповой захват, чтобы заманить в ловушку двух боевых дроидов и сбить их с ног.Episode I Adventures 1: Search for the Lost Jedi Другие навыки Джинн имел обширные знания архитектуры многих крупных боевых кораблей и больших транспортных средств, знал их возможности и уязвимые места, включая структуру десантного корабля Торговой федерации. Благодаря этому он и Кеноби смогли прокрасться на разные корабли и спрятаться, пока они не достигли болот Набу. В то время как он обычно позволял Кеноби вести транспорт, поскольку падаван стал старше, Джинна обладал навыками и умениями в пилотировании и вождении. Он ездил на транспорте Агрокорпуса и Лендспидере «Дальних миров» во время его пребывания на Бендомире. Его первый опыт управления Свупом был не очень удачным, но ему быстро удалось справиться с ним. Позже он летал на истребителе, чтобы вернуть раненую Талу на Корусант после их миссии на Мелида/Даан. На его второй миссии на Телосе, он управлял грависанями, чтобы помешать Ксанатосу сбежать. На Рутане он взял управление транспортом принца Таруна на себя, чтобы посадить его безопасно, поскольку нервный молодой рутаниец чуть не вывел его из строя. Лингвистические способности Джинна были также были значительными. Он свободно говорил на многих языках, в том числе: Основной галактический язык, Нелваанский язык, Цереанский язык, Гранский язык и Шириивук.The Force Is With Them (Mostly) За кулисами [[Файл:Qui-Gon Jinn Concept Art.jpg|thumb|140px|Concept art of Liam Neeson as Jinn in The Phantom Menace.]] Лайам Нисон играет Квай-Гона в эпизоде Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Скрытая угроза. Как показано в Искусство «Звёздных войн». Эпизод I: Призрачная угроза, Лукас сначала не включил в сценарий Квай-Гона. Это показывает концепт-арт где Оби-Ван изображен один на корабле Торговой федерации и встречает Джа-Джа. После того, как этого персонажа появился, Лукас представлял его младшим джедаем, а Оби-Ван изображался стариком. Во время съемок «Призрачной угрозы» декорации были сделаны точно на уровне головы актеров. Из-за высокого роста Нисона (193 см) стоимость фильма увеличилась на 150 000$. Имя Квай-Гон, скорее всего, произошло от слов «Квигон» (лечебная дыхательная техника в Китае, в более известной русской транслитерации — «цигун») и «Джинн» (духи в арабской мифологии). Лайам Нисон также озвучивает Квай-Гона в фильме Звёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов. Персонажа в Звёздные войны: Войны клонов (мультсериал) озвучил Фред Таташиори. Джеймс Уорвик был голосом Квай-Гона в играх 1999 года Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (игра), 2000 года Star Wars: Episode I Jedi Power Battles, 2001 года Star Wars: Obi-Wan и 2001 года Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds. Голос Квай-Гона должен был появиться в «Мести ситхов», об этом намекнул Лайам Ниссон в начале 2005 года.USATODAY — Movie-star night in Palm Springs Однако сцена была вырезана и Нисон так и не записал её.Star Wars: Message Boards: Rick McCallum 6/3/05 — 4:00 p.m. PT Сцену с Йодой и Квай-Гоном можно прочитать в сценарии фильма и в новелизации. Квай-Гон так же был упомянут в «the Revenge of the Sith game» на платформах Gameboy Advance/Nintendo DS. Нисон снова озвучил своего персонажа в 2011 году, на сей раз в виде призрака Силы в Звёздные войны: Войны клонов (мультсериал). В качестве поклона Нисону один из юнлингов в «Атаке клонов» был назван Лайам. Так же существует мнение, что ткань, которой драпирована мебель в хижине Оби-Вана в «Новой Надежде» является серым пончо, которое Квай-Гон носит во время посещения Татуина в «Скрытой угрозе». Но очень сомнительно, что дизайнеры костюмов Первого эпизода преднамеренно выбрали для Квай-Гона пончо, чтобы напомнить часть ткани из Четвертого эпизода. Появления * * Ученик джедая: Битва за правду * Ученик джедая: Шаткий мир * Ученик джедая: Смертельная охота * Ученик джедая: Дьявольский эксперимент * Ученик джедая: Опасное спасение * Специальное издание-1: Заблуждения * Ученик джедая: В силу тесной связи * Ученик джедая: Гибель надежды * Ученик джедая: Зов мести * Ученик джедая: Единственная свидетельница * Ученик джедая: Внутренняя угроза * Ученик джедая (специальное издание): Последователи * Тайны джедаев * Квай-Гон и Оби-Ван: Загадка «Предрассветного экспресса» * Квай-Гон и Оби-Ван: Последний бой на Орд-Мантелле * Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds * Совет джедаев: Боевые действия, часть 1 * Совет джедаев: Боевые действия, часть 3 * Совет джедаев: Боевые действия, часть 4 * Под покровом лжи * Звёздные войны: Дарт Мол, часть 1 * * Эпизод I. Приключения 1: Поиск пропавшего джедая / Эпизод I. Приключения — Книга-игра 1: Поиск пропавшего джедая * Эпизод I. Приключения 2: Бартокки-убийцы / Эпизод I. Приключения — Книга-игра 2: Бартокки-убийцы * Эпизод I. Приключения 3: Ярость Дарта Мола / Эпизод I. Приключения — Книга-игра 3: Ярость Дарта Мола * Эпизод I. Приключения 4: Джедаи в чрезвычайных обстоятельствах / Эпизод I. Приключения — Книга-игра: Джедаи в чрезвычайных обстоятельствах * Star Wars: Obi-Wan * Дарт Мол: Тёмный мститель * * Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Скрытая угроза (роман) * Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Скрытая угроза * Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Скрытая угроза (комикс) * Star Wars. Episode I: The Phantom Menace (игра) * Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Скрытая угроза (детский роман) * Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Скрытая угроза (копия сценария) * Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Скрытая угроза (фотокомикс) * Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Скрытая угроза (book-and-record) * Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Скрытая угроза (Хроники могущества) * Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Скрытая угроза фильм в рассказах * Эпизод I. Приключения 13: Опасность на Набу / Эпизод I. Приключения — Книга-игра 13: Опасность на Набу * Звёздные войны. Приключения 11: Опасность на Набу / Звёздные войны. Приключения — Книга-игра 11: Опасность на Набу * Эпизода I. Приключения 14: Гонка за свободу / Эпизод I. Приключения — Книга-игра 14: Гонка за свободу * Звёздные войны. Приключения 12: Гонка за свободу / Звёздные войны. Приключения — Книга-игра 12: Гонка за свободу * Эпизод I. Приключения 15: Последняя битва / Эпизод I. Приключения — Книга-игра 15: Последняя битва * Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Дневник Дарта Мола * Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Дневник королевы Амидалы * Star Wars Episode I: Obi-Wan’s Adventures * Star Wars: Episode I Jedi Power Battles * Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Я — гонщик * Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Я — дроид * Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Я — джедай * Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Я — королева * Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Я — пилот * Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Путешествия Джа-Джа * Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Скрытая угроза (манга) * * Эпизод I: Энакин Скайуокер * Эпизод I: Королева Амидала * Эпизод I: Квай-Гон Джинн * Эпизод I: Скрытая угроза ½ * Истории гонок * Дневник королевы * Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Гонка Энакина за свободу * Энакин Скайуокер (книга) * Энакин спешит на помощь * Большое приключение C-3PO * Успей это, пит-дроид! * Опасности Ядра * Месть Дарта Мола * Дроиды спешат на помощь * Генерал Джа-Джа * Проблемы гунган! * Побег джедаев * Приключения Оби-Вана на бонго * Встреча с Высшим советом джедаев * Гонка на подах! * Спасти Набу! * Нападение ситха * Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Осторожно, Джа-Джа! * "Конец игры" * * * ''Star Wars: Invasion of Theed Adventure Game * Lightsaber Battle Game * Star Wars: Battlefront * Episode I: Obi-Wan Kenobi * Star Wars Episode I Journal: Anakin Skywalker * Star Wars: Yoda's Challenge Activity Center * Star Wars Episode I: The Gungan Frontier * Звёздные войны. Республика 7: Иноземец, часть 1 * Звёздные войны. Республика 7: Иноземец, часть 5 * Звёздные войны. Республика: Гиперпространственная война Старка * Звёздные войны. Республика 41: Деваронская версия, часть 2 * Планета-бродяга * Странствия джедая: Путь к правде * Энакин: ученик * Странствия джедая (комикс) 1 * Странствия джедая (комикс) 3 * Странствия джедая: Путь ученика * Сверхдальний перелёт (роман) * Странствия джедая: По следам джедая * Странствия джедая: Опасные игры * Странствия джедая: Мастер маскировки * Странствия джедая: Школа страха * Странствия джедая: Тёмная западня * Странствия джедая: Момент истины * Странствия джедая: Смена караула * Странствия джедая: Ложный мир * Странствия джедая: Последняя битва * Звёздные войны. Приключения 1: Охота на «Бегущего за солнцем» * Преддверие бури * * Звёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов * Звёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов (роман) * Звёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов (детский роман) * Звёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов (комикс) 2 * Звёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов (комикс) 3 * Звёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов (фотокомикс) * Звёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов (фильм в рассказах) * SkyeWalkers: A Clone Wars Story * * Самое драгоценное оружие * Звёздные войны. Республика 50: Оборона Камино * Звёздные войны. Республика 51: Новое лицо войны, часть 1 * Звёздные войны. Республика 53: Радиус взрыва * Штурмовое предупреждение * * Звёздные войны: Войны клонов (мультсериал, 2003) (фотокомикс) * * Уязвимая точка (роман) * Джедай: Граф Дуку * Звёздные войны. Республика 62: Ничья земля * Смена времен года * Испытание джедаев * * * Звёздные войны. Республика 69: Дредноуты Рендили, часть 1 * Звёздные войны. Республика 69: Дредноуты Рендили, часть 2 * Звёздные войны: Войны клонов (роман) * Звёздные войны: Войны клонов (фильм) * Войны клонов: Дикое Пространство * Войны клонов: Пленных не брать * Войны клонов. Гамбит: Невидимка * Войны клонов. Гамбит: Осада * Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes * Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Lightsaber Duels * The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: The Way of the Jedi * Star Wars: The Clone Wars 10: Hero of the Confederacy, Part 1 * * * * * The Clone Wars: Warriors of the Deep * Звёздные войны: Ярость Дарта Мола * * * * Звёздные войны. Войны клонов: Дарт Мол: Заговор теней * Shadows in Green * Медстар I: Военные хирурги * * * Star Wars: Obsession 5 * Йода: Свидание с тьмой * Лабиринт зла * * Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов * Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith 4 * Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов (роман) * Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов (детский роман) * Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов (фотокомикс) * Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (игра) and Nintendo DS versions * Star Wars: Dark Times 2: The Path to Nowhere, Part 2 * Звёздные войны: Кеноби * Тёмный повелитель: Становление Дарта Вейдера * The Last One Standing * Ночи Корусанта I: Сумерки джедаев * Последний из джедаев: Миссия отчаяния * Последний из джедаев: Тёмное предзнаменование * Последний из джедаев: Дно * Последний из джедаев: Смерть на Набу * Ночи Корусанта II: Улица теней * Последний из джедаев: Разорванная сеть * Последний из джедаев: Против Империи * Последний из джедаев: Виртуоз обмана * Последний из джедаев: Расплата * Сила необузданная (роман) * Звёздные войны. Империя 1: Измена, часть 1 * Звёздные войны. Империя 3: Измена, часть 3 * Звёздные войны. Империя 3: Измена, часть 4 * * * Мятежная Сила: Заложник * Восход и падение Дарта Вейдера * A New Hope: The Life of Luke Skywalker * Дух Татуина * Откровение * Непобедимый (роман) * Тысячелетний сокол (роман) * Изгнанник (роман) }} Неканонические появления thumb|right|170px|[[LEGO Квай-Гон Джинн]] * LEGO Star Wars: The Phantom Menace * LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game * LEGO Star Wars: Darth Maul's Mission * LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy * LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga * * Старые раны * * Star Wars: Visions of the Blade * Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope 3 * Perfect Evil * Star Wars Infinities: The Empire Strikes Back 4 * Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns * Star Wars: The Force Unleashed * LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars * Дарт Вейдер и сын Источники * Star Wars Trivial Pursuit * * Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (reference book) * ''Star Wars: Episode I'' toy line * Star Wars: Power of the Jedi * Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace: The Official Souvenir Magazine * * Star Wars: The Making of Episode I: The Phantom Menace * Star Wars: Episode I The Phantom Menace: Prima's Official Strategy Guide * Искусство «Звёздных войн». Эпизод I: Призрачная угроза * Скрытая угроза: Иллюстрированный словарь * Star Wars Episode I: Jedi Power Battles: Prima's Official Strategy Guide * Иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Полная история * Obi-Wan: Prima's Official Strategy Guide * Star Wars Trading Card Game * Star Wars Roleplaying Game * Кто есть кто в «Звёздных войнах»: карманный справочник по персонажам «Скрытой угрозы» * Star Wars: Episode I Insider's Guide * Star Wars Episode III Revenge of the Sith: Illustrated Screenplay * Star Wars Insider 86 * Star Wars Miniatures: Clone Strike * Скрытая угроза: Иллюстрированный словарь * Star Wars: Attack of the Clones: The Illustrated Companion * Звёздные войны: Полный иллюстрированный словарь * Звёздные войны: Полное иллюстрированное руководство * Obi-Wan: Prima's Official Strategy Guide * Миры Звёздных войн. Эпизод I: Скрытая угроза * Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Prima's Official Strategy Guide * Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Персонажи * Руководство по персонажам * LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game: Prima Official Game Guide * Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Полная история * Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels * * * * * * Джедаи против ситхов: Иллюстрированное руководство по Силе * Полная энциклопедия Звёздных войн * Справочник по «Войнам клонов» * Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 34 * Путь джедая: Руководство для учеников Силы (реальная книга) * Star Wars Art: Visions * * * * * Звёздные войны: Лицом к лицу. Сражения в командах * * * Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Complete Season Three * * * * Totally 20: The Phantom Menace * Star Wars: Battle for Naboo * Звёздные войны: Дарт Мол, ситх-ученик * Звёздные войны: Опасайтесь ситхов * Звёздные войны: Полное иллюстрированное руководство (обновлённое и расширенное) * Star Wars Character Encyclopedia * Star Wars Art: Illustration * Иллюстрированный путеводитель читателя * Star Wars: Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Knight * Star Wars and History * * Star Wars: Force Collection * Star Wars: Force Collection * Star Wars: Force Collection * Star Wars: Force Collection * Star Wars: Force Collection * Star Wars: Force Collection * * Звёздные войны: Войны ситхов * * * * * * * * * LEGO Star Wars: The Dark Side }} Примечания и сноски }} Ссылки * * * * Категория:Персонажи по алфавиту Категория:Люди Категория:Родившиеся в 92 ДБЯ Категория:Умершие в 32 ДБЯ Категория:Умершие на Набу Категория:Джедаи-защитники Категория:Мужчины Категория:Поструусанские мастера-джедаи Категория:Призраки Силы